


End Times- KyloxReaderXBucky Cross-over

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Marvel, Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Y/N had been forced to become an agent of HYDRA, her skill sets being put to use as a fighter, and soldier. She'd been brainwashed just like the rest of them, any remnants of a previous life being wiped away.She'd met Bucky along the way, becoming close with him, training with him, and then it happened. The machine that wiped the memories malfunctioned, and it all comes flooding back to Y/N. She escapes, but now she's hunted down by Bucky.However, Bucky's not the only one coming for Y/N. HYDRA sends out another agent. Kylo Ren.
Relationships: lots - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Tw- graphic language, violence, fighting. 

I will do flashbacks of Y/N and Bucky's relationship and their time spent together with HYDRA, but I wanted to get this chapter up to get this fic started. I hope you like it so far. Lmk what you think. This is a cross over fic. Y/N IS a force user, but she doesn't know it yet. No body does. Kylo is an agent for HYDRA as well.

Your days were numbered. You knew that, right to your very core, you knew that this cat and mouse game you and the Winter Solider, Bucky Barnes, had going on was going to end. You just didn't know when, nor did you know who was going to come out victorious. Every encounter the two of you had within the past year ended in you always getting some sort of upper-hand and escaping. You were getting tired of constantly being on the move though, never being able to stay in one place too long. Never being able to make friends. Never being able to just settle down and live out any semblance of 'normalcy, whatever that was.

You'd been captured by HYDRA, and whatever life you had before that had been erased. They'd turned you into a ruthless killing machine, the perfect killer they had right in their grasp, and there hadn't been a single thing you could have done about it.

You'd met Bucky during training, he too being a slave to 'Man', his memory of who he'd been, or was, also ripped from his mind, and he too, being turned into quite the merciless killer. It was hot. There wasn't any denying that this colossal of a man with his metal arm wasn't attractive. He was brutal though. You'd been sent out on a few missions, strictly for intel, but Bucky, Bucky's mind worked in mysterious ways, and he'd taken things to the next level, always resorting to some kind of violence as getting what he wanted. It worked. Not once did his methods fail, but it was concerning. Over the year, you and Bucky became close. Some might even say 'too' close, but it wasn't like that. Sure, there was sexual tension, lots of it, especially whenever you both trained together. He could toss you around like a rag doll, pin you down by his metal arm, and over power you like you weren't shit. Oh, and can't forget the teasing he'd whisper softly as he did all those things. The little smirks here and there. Okay, so maybe you were more than friends, but nothing ever came of it.

Especially not after you'd finally gotten your chance to escape. You couldn't pin point what had happened, all you knew there'd been a malfunction with the machine you were continuously hooked up to like a lab rat, and what you finally figured out was the machine that erased your mind, and instead of erasing anything, all you got was a fucking brain shock that made you feel more alive than anything in your entire life had. It was clear whatever was supposed to happen made the lab techs freak, because they scattered, and you sat there, staring off into space, memories you'd long forgotten about, the life you once had, the people you once knew and loved slowly flooding back.

You realized this, all this, HYRDA wasn't at all who they were claiming to be, and you needed out. So you did, you'd escaped, barely, taking a gun wound to the left shoulder blade, and finding refuge in an abandoned building you'd found in the woods. You holed up there for a couple days, luckily the bullet had gone straight through you, so all you had to do was keep it patched, but you knew you were going to need to get it cleaned properly and stitched up. Couldn't risk an infection.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky's metal fingers clenched around the handle of his clock 17, his boots creating indentations into the mud with every step. His mid-neck length black locks blew around his black masked covered face with every gust, and he narrowed his eyes through his black goggles, scanning the area as he came up to the top of the cliff side, peering down at the valley below him. He'd been tracking you for a few days now, knowing he was closing in. Whenever he was, he could sense it. He wasn't sure if it was intuition, or a 6th sense, but in the time he'd been playing this cat and mouse game with you, he always knew when you were close by.

His head cocked to the side, and his lips tugged into a smirk hearing branches snap below him. He was only about 15 feet above the ground below, and he rose his right foot up, and dropped down to the ground with a hard thud. His head bowed down, his body crouching to lessen the impact, and he shot up right, his head raising and looking directly out in front of him. He was silent, making sure to take careful, calculated steps through the forest as not to let you know he was closing in.

You'd been running all day, the soreness in the back of your calves, and the bottoms of your feet. Your chest was tight, your breaths nearly labored pants and your heart slamming viciously against your chest cavity. You could feel the sweat beneath your dirtied, torn up clothes. There was the faintest breeze, but it didn't provide any relief for your overly warmed body. You had to stop. You were dehydrated, and exhausted. You were unaware of how close Bucky was to catching you, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped to rest. You propped your back up against a large maple tree, and bent at the waist, using your thighs to rest your hands upon and hold you up.

You slowed the rate at which you were taking inward breaths, and exhaling even slower. After a few minutes you felt your heart beating finally easing, and you sighed heavily. Then you heard it, the birds that had been chirping merrily sounded distressed, and your head shot upwards to see a flock of sparrows take off in the opposite direction. Your face scrunched, and you straightened yourself up out. You turned your body, remaining hidden behind the tree, but peaking around it just enough to glance. Your eyes took their time skimming the landscape over, ever little thing making your mind think it was something it wasn't.

A squirrel dropping from a tree to your right made you nearly lose your shit, and you pulled yourself back around the tree. It was nothing. No one was there. You were being paranoid. Surely. You convinced yourself of it, and you tipped your head upwards, and glanced to the darkening sky. There was large dark clouds already forming. It was going to rain.

'Great.'

You scolded whatever higher power you believed in for making things ten times more difficult then they had to be, and you stepped away from the tree and slowly started walking back through the forest. Almost immediately, you felt something whizz by your face, just missing it by a hair, and your heart dropped into your chest when the bullet hit the tree in front of you, cracking it right up the middle.

You dropped down to your stomach instinctively, and started combat crawling, wincing as the pain in your shoulder from the gun wound seared through your entire body. You could feel the chills running down your spine, adrenaline and survival mode driving your heart beat back up. "Damn it. He found me."

Bucky had missed you on purpose. He could have easily taken you out, but he enjoyed toying with you. It was his favorite thing to do, play with his prey. Best part about any hunt. Also, seeing the terror in their eyes, and the life slowly slip away from them, but that was neither here nor there. He was told to bring you back alive, and not to kill you. He lowered his arm with the clock 17 in it down to his side, and he lifted his foot up, stepping over a fallen down log. He could see you out in front of him, getting from your crawling position and scurrying around another tree. He chuckled under his breath, and through his mask, and he spoke sternly. "There's no where to go, Y/N. Just come back with me."

"Never. You'll have to take me in dead." You weren't going back with him without a fight. You weren't going back there ever. They'd taken your life from you, and you wouldn't forgive them. In fact, you had plans to destroy them. Take them down entirely, but that was a plan you'd have to execute strategically. First you had to get away from Bucky. You could hear the faint movement of leaves being brushed by being stepped on, and you closed your eyes trying to calculate how close he was in your mind.

"Hmm." Bucky chimed, stopping in his tracks, and looking right at the tree you were hidden behind just a few meters in front of him. He crouched down, scooping up a large rock with his metal fingers, and he tossed it in the opposite direction he had intentions of going in.

Your eyes shot open, and you took off towards the right, the noise you'd heard coming from the left. A mistake. As soon as you got around the tree trunk, Bucky was standing there, and you skidded to a stop abruptly. Your hands clenched and you threw your right arm up, aiming right for Bucky's masked face.

Bucky shot his metal arm out, catching your hand, and curling the cold metal around it. He pushed against it with almost no effort, seeing your whole arm start to shake as he brought it back to your body.

You growled, pivoting your body, and kicking up with your left foot, the sole of your boot colliding into Bucky's lower stomach. You winced when he jolted, the grip he had on your entire hand tightening, crushing your fingers together. Your mind raced with what your next move would be, and you gasped when he released your hand, and quickly stepped forwards, grabbing a hold of your throat with the cold metal and lifting you up into the air. Your feet kicked out violently, both hands clasping around his metal wrist, and your eyes swelled with water droplets, air flow being restricted quickly. There was pure panic in your eyes, you knew he saw it as you peered down at him. "Let...Go..."

Bucky held you in the air above him, and he walked you backwards through the air, coming upon the same tree you'd just been hiding around, and he threw your body up against it, pinning it there. His other hand came up to his black goggles, and he tore them from off of his eyes staring at you. "Gotcha."

Your anger became as nearly as apparent as your fear, and you let your body go limb in hold. The tears cascaded down your cheeks, and you shut your eyes for a minute trying to calculate your next move. There wasn't much you could do from this position, but there was one thing you could try. You'd just have to wait for the right time. "Fi...Fine...You....win."

Bucky stepped closer to you, and he cocked his head to the side, studying over your body language to see what you were up to. It was a red flag for you to give up so easily. It was suspicious. As he closed the space in between you both, he growled when both your legs came up around his neck, and you crushed his head between your thighs.

Your hands were still around his arm, and you used that as a leverage to pull yourself up onto his body. Your throat was nearly crushed under his metal fingers, but as you squeezed your thighs together, they loosened. You pulled his arm upwards once he let go, and you pulled it around his back, straddling his shoulders from the front, and he stepped backwards. You had to grab onto his hair as he spun around trying to get you off of him and you giggled softly. "Awe, what's the matter?" You choked a bit, your words broken up from trying to get air back into your lungs.

Bucky sneered, dropping his goggles and gun to the ground at his feet, and he reached up for your hand tangled into his hair. He grabbed onto your thumb, and he bent it back, a cheap move, but no body said he played fair. The yelp of agony signaled to him he'd got you good, and your hold relinquished. His metal arm over powered your hold on it, and he pulled it back around him, grabbing onto your thigh.

"Shit." You could feel the pressure of your fingers being almost snapped, your panic growing increasingly with every second that passed and he was still holding on. You used your free hand to reach for him, digging your nails into the fabric of his shirt to attempt to wound him any way you could.

Bucky scoffed, and he let your fingers go. He quickly reached for your other thigh, and he grunted loudly as he pried both legs from around the his neck and face, and he threw your body away from him, roughly. His eyes narrowed at you as you choked out from the wind being knocked out of you. He wanted not for you to recuperate from it, and he strode over to you, bending down, and grabbing onto one wrist, and then the other with his metal hand, and he started dragging you through the woods.

"HEY! That's cheap! Fight me like a man! That was a dirty move! A bitch move!" At this point, maybe verbal assaults would be more successful than physical. Apparently you'd struck a nerve, because you were no longer having your back scratched and bruised by the rocky, and branch covered terrain. He stopped, and your head tipped back, looking up at him from your upside down position. As soon as your eyes locked, you gulped hard, seeing how unamused he appeared. "Uhh..."

Bucky spun his body around, and he crouched down above you, lowering his masked covered face down right above yours. He tugged hard at your wrists, looking from side to side to see what the limit was to pulling them from your sockets. When you cried out, he stopped. "Not so strong now are we Y/N? It's almost like you wanted me to catch you this time. Don't you ever get tired of running? Just come back, and everything will be fine. All will be forgiven." Honestly, Bucky wasn't even sure he could say that and it be facts. He'd had his doubts about HYDRA and what was going on there, truly, but every time he'd gotten a hunch, he'd been put back through the machine, and his memory was wiped. "Now, are you going to be a good girl, or will I have to knock you out?"

"You won't." A challenge, a dare surely. You waited for his eyes to roll, and as they did, you curled your lower body upwards, and tugged at your arms. Your legs wrapped came up around both sides of his neck once again. It was a hard maneuver to pull off, your face dragging into the dirt as you latched your thighs around the sides of his masked face, and pulled your upper body outwards, and somersaulted in the opposite direction you normally would. Thankfully, he'd released your wrists, otherwise you were sure they would have broken from the way they were twisted, and you bucked your hips down, bringing your legs and Bucky's face down into the dirt. You quickly uncurled them, rolling onto your side, and then onto your back, throwing your body upwards. You scattered to get your barring, and you darted for where his gun was.

Bucky thanked the maker mentally for having a mask upon his face or else your little move there would have had him eating dirt. He pushed himself upwards, and glanced to the side, seeing where you were fleeing to. He shot his hand out, grabbing your boot, and tugging at it hard. Your body dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, and he smirked under the mask when you grunted, and tried to slither out of his hold. He was quickly climbing over your body, straddling it and grabbed your wrists, pinning them down onto the middle of your back, and leaning down to whisper into the back of your ear. "Stop resisting."

"No!" You writhed and bucked upwards, mumbling incoherent things under your breath, slowly realizing that he'd won. Your attempts were futile. Your eyes locked onto the gun literally inches from your face, and you cursed yourself for not being quick enough.

Bucky sighed, drawing his head back, and lifting his body up just enough to be able to turn you. He moved your arms outwards, and then spun your body around, plopping his weight back down onto your waist, and pinning your hands up above your head. He was hovering his face above yours, and his eyes just bored into yours. "Come back. Come back to me."

"Bucky," You felt the tingling sensation you always did whenever he stared into your eyes, and you turned your head to avoid his gaze. You could see the sadness that lingered in them, and you pursed your lips, hating that you were so easily manipulated by him. "You come with me."

"I can't. You know that. It's either you come back with me, or you die. The next person they send out won't be so easy on you." Bucky spoke matter of factly. "Come on Y/N."

Your head turned back, your face forming a scowl. "I'll kill whoever comes for me."

"Hm." Bucky shook his head slightly, the raven locks swaying from side to side around his face as he did. "You won't."

"You doubt me." You brought your head upwards, getting your faces closer to his, your lips nearly touching where his mask was covering his own. "You've always doubted me." Your hips thrusted upwards, and you moaned out.

"Stop." Bucky growled, putting his forehead to yours, and forcing your head back down. He lifted your wrists up and then slammed them back down. He pushed his body down onto yours harder to try to stop you from thrusting up into him again.

You laughed softly, and you dug your heels into the dirt, and thrusted upwards again, moaning out. "Oh Bucky. Oh...."

Bucky's eyes glinted with annoyance, and something else. "Stop that. That's not--" He was cut off by your moans, and he fell silent. "That's so unprofessional."

"No different than you trying to guilt trip me." Your legs pulled up, and you wrapped them around his back, locking your ankles together and your groin rising up against his. Your lips formed a shit eating grin when you felt him hardening beneath the confines of his pants. "My, My Bucky. Someone's getting turned on." You'd be lying if you said you weren't mildly turned on yourself. The whole cat and mouse thing, being prey, fighting, being overpowered, it was erotic, but you weren't doing this for that reason. This was your last resort, and it was seemingly working. You continued to rotate your hips around against his, feeling him growing more and more excited. Just to add to his frustration, you leaned your head back, parting your lips just so, and moaning out even louder.

"Goddamn it." Bucky released your wrists, and he reached behind him to grab your thighs, and tried to pull them off of his waist.

You grimaced as he fell right into your trap, and you shot your body upwards. You shot your free hands out, and grabbed onto his masked face, and pulled his head onto yours. You head butted him, and you pushed him back, pulling your legs from off of him at the same time. You scooted your ass back, quickly getting to your feet, and spinning around. You snatched up the gun, and you turned just so, pointing the gun right at his kneeling body, his head.

Bucky looked right up at your face, and he rose a brow into the air. "You won't shoot me."

"Oh no? Why's that?" You tensed up, finger holding onto the trigger, shakily as Bucky got up to his feet. As he stepped to you, you stepped backwards. "I will shoot you."

"No, you won't." Bucky called your bluff, knowing damn well you weren't going to shoot him. That was his advantage. However, he was wrong. He called this whole situation wrong. He took a couple more steps, and the gun shot echoed all around the wooded area, and he felt the sharp pain sear through his lower stomach. He froze, and his head bowed down, looking down at the blood oozing from the gun wound. His face flushed, and he looked right back up at you. "You shot me."

"I did." With that, you dropped the gun, shock ridden and you turned on your heels, taking off at the fastest clip through the woods you could.

Bucky went to follow you, but he got one more step in before dropping down to his knees, his hand flying to his wound, and he sighed. He reached his metal arm into the back pocket of his jeans, and he tugged out his cell phone. He dialed the first number, HYDRA, and he waited for it to ring.

"I've been shot."

"We'll send him out. We'll track your location. She got away?"

"She won't get very far if you send him now." Bucky didn't wait for a response, letting the phone fall from his hand, and he fell onto his back, looking up at the sky. His eyes fluttered open and shut, and he just stared up at the darkening sky. He felt a droplet hit the center of his forehead, and he shook his head. "Of course."

Your feet moved quickly, your reflexes even quicker being careful with where you stepped, and jumping over logs, and little puddles. The rain started to fall from the sky, and you paid it no mind. Your mind was flooded with regret, seeing the look of shock across Bucky's face and in his eyes when you shot him. You didn't even mean to, it just happened. It was an accident? Or was it? At this point you were willing to do whatever you needed to do to get away from him. To survive. You knew you were more fucked now that you'd done that. Bucky wouldn't kill you, but whoever HYDRA sent out next, surely would. You were beyond fucked, and you knew it, right to your core.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the locks opening on the large metal door of the cell echoed all around, and the raven haired, freckled face, golden-honey eyed male on the other side sat upright from his laying down position, raising his brows upwards as the completely shaved head male,Wolfgang Von Strucker stepped through the threshold. "What do you want?"

"You're up." Wolfgang sneered, and tipped his head upward, almost as a superiority gesture. He studied the man before him over, and he side stepped. One of the agents stepping into the room and handing the man the crossguard lightsaber. The agent scurried away, and back into the hallway. "Bucky got hit. We need you to catch her, and bring her back,"

"Alive?"

"Alive. If you can. If not, it's no matter."

"Hmm." The male's fingers curled around the hilt of his saber, igniting the red blades as he rose to his feet. "Let's fucking go then."


	2. The Fall

tw- violence, graphic language, mild cnc, fingering, choking, fighting, Kylo's an assssshooolllioooooo, a hot manipulative assholiooo, <3

You know the drill, I love to hear what you all think, <3 

"Last known location?" Kylo's head turned, his raven locks whipping around, cascading around the sides of his freckled cheeks, hitching the hilt of his light saber upon the leather belt upon his black cargo pants. He followed beside Wolfgang down the corridor of the underground Military base, a bunker hidden from everyone except those that knew where it was already. His large black leather boots thudded against the tiled floor, his brows raising upwards when Wolfgang handed him a cell phone with a red dot for Seb's location on it. "Is he dead?" He stopped mid-step, a seriousness washing over his face, his lips tightening.

The clean shaven haired male stopped a couple steps ahead of Kylo and the group, bringing both hands around his back, locking his fingers together and turning to face him. His face was blank, emotionless. Cold. There was a distant look in his eyes, and he spoke softly, just barely audible. "He will be if you don't leave now."

That was all Kylo needed to spark the adrenaline inside of him. "I'll bring him back, and I'll have that little bitch in tow. Traitors deserve to be punished." Kylo's tone was dark, full of malice. He tipped his head up, taking a few strides evening himself with Wolfgangs. "She won't get away from me."

"I have no doubts. I think Bucky's emotions got in the way of the mission."

"Mine won't. I don't have any."

"I know." Wolfgang's lips curled upwards into a smirk, and he watched as Kylo made his way down the hallway. He turned to the group, and he narrowed his eyes. "Prepare the interrogation room for Y/N's return. I want the best interrogator we have. Is that machine working again?"

One of the members stepped forwards, gaze downwards as their head was bowed. "It's in the process of being fixed." The male shuddered, tensing up when Wolfgang stepped to him. He was too scared to glance up. "I'm sorry Sir. It's getting fixed as fast as we possibly can get it fixed."

"Hm. Well it's not fast enough for my liking. Fire them, take them into the 'room' and find me new people. I want it done, tonight." With that Wolfgang turned, and casually sauntered down the hallway.

"You heard the man. Do as you're told." The male tried to play it hard, but inside he was screaming, panicking internally like a little kid. He, nor anyone else didn't dare question Wolfgang, not unless they had a death wish.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky slid his ass backwards, grunting when his back came up on the tree trunk a lot sooner than he had expected it too. He'd torn a part of his shirt off, having to take off his vest to be able to access it, and he held it against the gun wound to stop the bleeding. The sky had opened up to the terenchal down pour, and he was soaked in minutes. As if it couldn't get any worse, now his phone was ringing, and he struggled to reach for it, having to lift himself upwards which sent blinding pain throughout his stomach, and down his body.

"Hello?"

"I'm on the way. Be there in five. Don't go anywhere." Kylo's tone was bland, bored even. He hung the phone up, shoving it into the pocket of his vest, and came up onto the same cliff side Bucky had jumped off during his cat and mouse game with you. He and Bucky had been on quite a few missions together. Bucky had saved his life, and there was a part of Kylo that knew deep down he owed it to him to return the favor. He wasn't blind. He'd seen the way you and Bucky interacted, and he knew there was something unspoken there, and that this whole situation Bucky was in now was because of that. Kylo was emotionless, cruel, cold hearted. He kept people at arms length away, and never opened up more than what would benefit him. He was good at psychological warfare, and mind fucks. He couldn't shake the feeling of resentment he had towards Bucky right now for letting you get into his mind, and alter it just enough to make him forget who he owed a debt to. HYDRA. Kylo was a loyal soldier.

Kylo's raven locks dripped droplets of water down against his black t-shirt clad body that was enclosed in the safety of the military grade vet, and he narrowed his golden-honey eyes, scanning the tree horizon for any sign of you. He stepped off the cliff, dropping down to the ground below, and sighing. He didn't bother being quick. He'd find you. He had no doubt in his mind about it. Tracking was another skill Kylo was strangely good at. He found the signs of yours and Bucky's footprints, his attempted sneak attack apparent in all of them, and he chuckled to himself. He approached the sight where the leaves were spread around, and you'd gotten away, and he turned his head, looking down at Bucky propped up against the tree. "Buck, you look like shit."

"Thanks." Bucky rolled his eyes into the top of his head, and he pressed his back hard against the tree, and brought his legs up. He used the tree to help get to his feet, and he walked towards Kylo, the limp he was trying to hide, visible to Kylo's eye. "So they sent you to go after her?"

"They did." Kylo nodded his head, and quickly looked around. As if to prove a point, he rose his left hand up behind him, pointing with his finger to show what direction you'd fled in. "There's a bunch fo farms over there." He glanced up to the sky. "She's exhausted. She'll hole up somewhere. Plus, the rain isn't going to stop any time soon. She'll need to get warm for the night."

"I'm coming with you."

"You're not." Kylo brought his gaze back down, shaking his head at Bucky. "You're going back."

"You can't make me." Bucky barely got the words from his lips before Kylo's hand came up in front of him, and he waved them out in front of him, throwing Bucky's body through the air. He'd seemingly forgotten Kylo had that ability, and now he was on the cold, wet, leafy, muddy ground, grunting and groaning. The blood from his gun wound oozed at a more rapid rate, and Bucky rolled over onto his back, looking up at the sky as the rain unforgivingly fell upon his masked face. "Fuck, fine. But as soon as I'm stitched up, I'm coming back out."

Kylo rolled his eyes, taking calculated steps across the muddy ground to Bucky's sprawled out body. "By the time you get patched up, I'll be back." He glanced right down at him, his plump lips tugging at the corners into the biggest shit eating grin. "There's a car on it's way. Catch you later." Kylo spun on the heels of his leather boots, and he took off through the woods, following all the signs you left behind.

You stopped, using the tree to crouch and duck around to sneak a peak at the large barn across the field in front of you. It was hard to see very clearly with the intensity of the rain coming down over the front of your face, and every so often you had to wipe your brows and forehead to see through it, but you were sure that there wasn't anyone in it. You stepped around it, getting down into a lower position and sprinting across the open field as quickly as you could. Out of habit, you kept glancing over your shoulder, checking behind you.

You came up onto the side of the barn, slowly, cautiously, and you pressed your back against it, just standing there, feeling out the vibe for a few minutes. When you didn't hear anyone inside, you deemed it safe, and hurried around to the front of it. The door was propped closed with a wooden beam, but you didn't care. You'd only need enough time out of the rain to get somewhat dry, and catch your breath. Just enough to get rested to continue running. You grabbed the wooden beam, and pulled it through the metal handles slowly. You leaned to the side, resting it up on the wall, and you pulled the door open, peeking inside.

It was clear. You sighed in relief, and you wedged yourself inside, pulling the door closed behind you. Your eyes skimmed everything over, from the old horse stalls to the right, to the wood shop to the left. There was a lot of cardboard boxes, which peaked your curiosity, but you weren't going to satiate it. You had to be respectful, you were already breaking and entering/trespassing. You didn't want to add more to the list of illegal activities.

Kylo had caught up to you, watching as you sprinted across the field, and went into the barn. He had to chuckle to himself at how sneaky you THOUGHT you were being. It always amused him when people thought they were good at something and they weren't. How embarrassing that must be when reality would hit you. And him. He'd give you time to get comfortable, to make you think you were safe, and secured, a false sense of security, and then he'd come for you. He had plenty of time to get you. He'd found you after all, that was supposed to be the hardest part. Catching you was going to be far too easy. You weren't as strong as him. He leaned against the same tree you'd been ducking behind, and he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for the right chance to crush whatever hopes and dreams you had running through your mind about living a normal life. He couldn't wait to see the look on your face when he burst that bubble. No one said he wasn't sadistic, and an asshole.

You climbed up into the loft of the barn, and you'd taken safety behind a pile of chests, tugging the half-eaten blanket you'd found around your nearly naked form. You'd stripped down to your underwear, laying your clothing out on a couple of the boxes to dry out. You were shivering. That was the thing, it could be hot as hell one minute, and then fucking freezing the next where you lived. Whoever had been the asshole to pick the location of the HYDRA bases, sucked royal ass. You would have loved to get your hands around their neck, and choke them out.

You leaned into the chests, resting the side of your head against it, and your eyes fluttered open and shut, your mind starting to give into the much needed sleep, shutting down.

It was time. Kylo walked across the field, his hand coming up for the hilt of the saber, and unclipping it. He held onto it tightly, and he approached the slightly ajar barn down, a grimace coming over his freckled features. He reached his free hand up, and as he pulled the large wooden door open, he was thankful it didn't creak or give him away. However, as soon as he stepped onto the wooden floor, it creaked. He froze in place, glancing around slowly. His golden-honey eyes landed on the loft above, and he rolled his eyes. That's where you were. He knew it in his soul. That's where he'd be if he had to hide in someone's barn. It had an advantage point, and from what he could tell from below, it had perfect little hiding spots. He breathed inwards, being a lot more mindful about the steps he made across the floor. He'd got to the ladder, and he reached up for one of the wooden steps. Just as he'd gotten his fingers coiled around it, he heard fast footsteps, and his eyes grew wide when you came hurdling over the top of him, and right down onto his shoulders.

Your hands landed on the top of Kylo's head, and your legs wrapped around his neck, squeezing him as tightly as they could. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Your fingers tangled into Kylo's wet raven locks, and you tugged at them.

Kylo growled, and his hold on his hilt loosened, dropping it to the floor. He reached up for your ass, and he realized in that moment you were half-naked. He gripped the firm cheeks hard, and he shouted into your groin burying his face. "NO! You're coming back with me." He stepped backwards, twirling around, and he managed to get a good enough hold on you to pry you off. He used his force abilities to throw your body threw the air, and you went hurdling into a pile of cardboard boxes. He just stared at the spot he threw you in, waiting for you to pop back out, and alas, you did, like a meerkat, and glared at him. "This little game is over Y/N. You're coming back."

"You know you're in trouble when they send the rabid soldier after you. I guess they're afraid I'm going to run my mouth to someone I shouldn't then, spill all the juicy gossip about what's really going on...." You shoved a box to the side, and stepped over another, getting back out to towards the center of the barn. Instinctively, you sized Kylo up and down, and you both started walking in a circle.

"And what is it you think you know Y/N? Hmm?" Kylo shot his left hand out, using the force to pull the light saber hilt back into his grasp. He ignited it, pulling it around his side and out in front of him. He rose it in the air, and lined his gaze up with the end of the glowing hot red blade, pointed right at your face. "Come on, tell me what you think you know."

"Kylo, listen to me," You rose your hands up in front of you, approaching the saber with caution. Any sudden movement and he could easily split your body in half. You didn't want to take any chances of him feeling threatened and doing so. You just wanted to explain to him where you came from, and hoped and prayed he could see through the bullshit. "HYDRA isn't who they say they are. They're a bunch of war criminals, who want nothing more than to bring the world to an end. We're weapons. They don't care about us. They'll use us to get what they want, and then kill us. You're being brain washed. Every time you sit down in that chair, and get hooked up, you know what they do?"

"What do they do?" Kylo's tone was bored again, this whole hunting you down thing not as fun as he thought it would be. "Go on, tell me your delusional thoughts."

Your mouth twitched, and your hands clenched in and out of your palms dropping at your sides. "You know what, this is a waste of my breath, and time. You're not listening."

"You're right. I'm not." Kylo chuckled at your frustration. "Now, be a good girl, and come back."

"No. You'll have to drag my dead body in."

"Hmm." Kylo grimaced, and he lowered his saber down, lunging at you. He pulled it back around in front of him, swiping it out in front of you. You'd jumped back just in time, feeling the heat from the tip warm the middle of your stomach as it passed you. Kylo lifted it above his head, grabbing onto the hilt with his other hand, and swinging it right down for the top of your head.

Your eyes grew wide, and you jumped off to the side. You tilted your body to the right, picking your foot up into the air, and bringing it through the air. The top of your foot collided into the side of Kylo's head, throwing his balance off, and you dropped your foot back down. You jumped up, round house kicking him, bringing your weight to the other side, and got him right into the ribs. When Kylo stumbled forwards, caught his footing and came lunging back at you, you threw your hand up, crouching down, avoiding the hot red blade aimed for your face. As it went right above your head, it singed some of your hairs, and your nostrils flared at the smell. You grabbed onto the upper part of the hilt, the warmth of the blade burning your skin even from that position. You gritted your teeth looking right up at Kylo's face from your crouched position beneath him.

Kylo growled, raising his foot up, and kicking you in the chest hard. He watched your hand slid up the saber, just enough to brush against the blade, and the cry that broke from your throat excited him. He stepped over your fallen body, straddling you, and he pointed the blade down at you, having it inches away from your throat. He was sure you could taste the heat. "You're coming back with me. No discussion."

Your lips tightened. You weren't so easy to give up. You took every detail of his body posture over, looking for a weak point, and you grimaced. "Idiot." His knees were buckled back, making it an easy target. One small push against it and he'd buckle. Your right foot came up, and you side swiped his knee in, chuckling when he was thrown off, and dropped to the floor beside you. The saber rolled from his grasp, the blade burning the wooden floor, and you quickly rolled over to reach for the hilt.

Kylo quickly recuperated, and he growled. "Don't." He got onto his hands and knees, and started crawling over to you. He caught your ankles, and he tugged your entire body backwards. He spun you over, grabbing your wrists, and pinning them above your head. "Gotcha."

"Nope." Both your knees came up, kneeing Kylo in the groin, and you twisted your wrists around, and bucked your hips up, grabbing onto Kylo's head, and throwing him over the top of you. You tipped your head back to watch him land hard on the floor, and you put your hands flat onto the floor, and pushed your body up. "You don't got shit." You walked over to where the lightsaber was burning into the floor, and you crouched down and picked it up.

Kylo groaned, rolling onto his stomach, and he smirked as you started talking right for him. "What do you think you're going to do with that?" It was almost comical for him to see you holding his huge saber. Your hands made the hilt look even bigger, your tiny body only adding to the humor. Nothing about the sight before him was terrifying in the slightest. He pulled his arm around, and he shot it out, using the force to pull you and the saber right at him. When he could grab your ankle again, he did, and dropped you down to the floor hard. He quickly got up, pulled his saber into his grasp, and he put his foot right onto your throat. "You're done."

"Fuck you."

"Hmm, is that an invite, because it sure seems it. I mean, look at what you're...." He paused. "Look at the lack of clothes you're wearing. You knew I was coming didn't you?" He crouched down, bearing the more weight into his boot against your throat. He could hear the bones in your esophagus start to crunch and grind. "You knew I'd find you all scantily clad.....What about Bucky, huh Y/N? Have you two fucked yet?" He turned the saber off, tossing it aside carelessly. He spun his body just enough to reach out for your stomach, brushing his fingers along your flesh slowly. He watched you writhe upwards, and he chuckled softly. "I bet you think about how it'd feel to get fucked by him. Those metal fingers, how cold they'd be inside of you, twisting around..."

You hated Kylo. You hated him so much, and you hated that by talking about Bucky, and having sex with him was turning you on. You gritted your teeth more, and growled through them, thrashing your body around, and holding onto his boot to try and get him off of you. "You're wrong. It's not like that." Denial. Of course. But you weren't about to expose your yearning for Bucky, especially when it was a weakness to Kylo.

"Oh? No? So if I," Kylo slid his hand down your stomach, and he hooked into the band of your panties. He pulled it up, letting it spring back into place, and then slipped down past it. He grazed over your clit, and stopped. "If I slip down to your pussy, you're going to tell me you won't be dripping because your mind couldn't help but think about Bucky at the very mention of his name. I might be brainwashed, but I'm not stupid. Anyone with eyes can see how badly you two want to tear each other's clothes off and fuck like wild animals." He moved his fingers slightly, noticing how your body tensed, and then froze immediately. Curiously, he turned his head back towards your face, and he smirked. "What? Don't got no more fight in you? It must have been so exhausting, running from a man you've just wanted to catch you, throw you down and fuck you senseless, wasn't it? You poor thing." He started moving his fingers ever so slightly against your clit, seeing your bite down on your lip, and your throat clench. He leaned down onto his boot just a bit.

You yelped out, lips parting, and your pupils dilated, looking at Kylo with a pleading glint in them. "Please..."

"Please what? You want me to continue?" He increased the pace against your clit, but stopped, only to move down to your folds. Just as he expected, you were dripping. He cleared his throat when your hands flew from his boot, and to his arm. He rose a brow into the air, and tilted his head to the side. As if to prove his point, he gently eased his index finger and middle finger up to your opening, hearing the wetness from where he was, and he yanked his hand back. He brought them to your lips, and brushed them across the bottom one. "See? This right here is proof that you just want Bucky to fuck the life out of you. I know Bucky's not here, but I can help." He pulled his hand away from your mouth, and he shoved it back down into your underwear. He wasn't gentle about shoving two fingers into you, but the moan he got from you as he did let him knew you wanted it. He pulled his boot off your throat, and he replaced it with his other hand. "I'll make you cum. I bet it's been so long since you have. I bet you touch your little pussy every night thinking about getting fucked....little moans being forcibly muffled because god forbid anyone hears you, what would they think? A Winter Solider being so unprofessional?" His tone was mocking, purposefully. He was loving how the big bad girl of HYDRA was slowly unraveling beneath him, coming completely undone all because you wanted to cum. It was pathetic. This was yet another manipulation Kylo was strangely good at. Feeding off sexual energy, and tension and using it to his advantage.

You couldn't control how your body was reacting to Kylo's fingers deepening, and twisting and twirling around inside of you. Your body wanted it all. Wanted more. You hated how wet you were for him, but you felt your resistance slowly leaving as when he started plunging them in and out of you, and his thumb started rubbing your clit. Surprised, you moaned out, grabbing onto his arm even harder, and you felt your hips rise up and gently roll into him. You could feel the warmth rising in your body, especially over your cheeks from embarrassment. "No, you're....." Another moan escaped your lips, completely invalidating any point you'd been trying to make.

"Awe," Kylo teased, increasing his pace both in and out of you, wanting to drive you mad with how good he was making you feel. He watched carefully, attentively as your eye lids fluttered open and shut, and felt your body letting him have total control. He let out a guttural chuckle, a malicious one, and he spoke even more maliciously. "You're going to cum for me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Your eyes widened at his praise. Your mind was flooding with euphoria, and your lips started quivering, no longer trying to contain any of the moans in your throat. They flowed into the air, as naturally as a gust of wind. Any coldness you'd been experiencing was gone, and you were almost thankful. Your walls gripped around Kylo's large, long fingers, and you squealed, and writhed out as you felt your climax getting closer and closer.

Kylo didn't let up, keeping the same intensity, and pace against you and in you, his smirk widening over his face. He turned his head just enough to watch as your body started to shake. "That's right, let go. Let it all go." He pumped his fingers into you violently, driving you right over the edge, and into the aftermath of your bliss, enjoying the desperate, relieved moans and mewls that came from your lips. When you were done, he yanked his hand from you, and leaned in, shoving them between your barely parted lips. He gagged you with them, and he chuckled. He snapped his wrist back, and grabbed the top of your head, yanking you to your feet as he got to his own. "Now, you're coming back," His free hand slipped into the vest, and he pulled his cell phone out. "I got her. Pin the coordinates." He ended the call, shoving it back into his vest, and dragging you towards the door, kicking it open with his foot and using the force to pull the lightsaber into his hand. He hooked it to his leather belt, and he glanced down at you. He was surprised you weren't fighting back. In fact, you just looked dumbfounded, like a deer caught in headlights. "Now you'll be dripping cum when they come to get you." He saw your lips curl, and he rolled his eyes. "That should be embarrassing, now funny." He pulled you around him, standing you right on your feet, still holding onto the top of your head. "Oh how the mighty fall. You're pathetic."

Before you had time to fully come back from the reeling state you were in, the sound of a chopper approaching caught your attention, and you peered upwards to the sky, following the large transport vehicle drop to the middle of the field. "Fuck,"

"You don't deserve to be fucked." Kylo sneered, and he dragged you across the field. He handed you over to fully geared up, masked, armed men, HYDRA agents, and he climbed up into the chopper. He plopped down into a seat, and he narrowed his eyes as he watched you get handcuffed, and shoved into a seat across from him. He turned from you, a look of utter disgust across his face, but he smirked.


	3. Gone & Forgotten

tw- fighting, confrontation, graphic language, Kylo and Bucky being boys, y/n losing her memories along with Bucky, there's no Smut, but it's coming. Also, THE AVENGERS ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 

Bucky’s hand moved away from the torn up part of his shirt as he slowly lowered himself down onto a cushioned chair in the medical examination room, groaning softly.

“You’ll need to take your shirt off so I can have better access and assess the gun wound.” The medic was a fairly young man, dark chocolate brown eyes full of wonder, and life. Short slicked back dark blonde locks, and creamy white skin.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, and he slapped his palm against the top of the chair, and forced himself back up to his feet. He swung his hand up, the faintest smirk gracing his bearded face when the medic tensed up, flinching. He grabbed onto the torn piece of his shirt, and with one swift motion upwards, he pulled it over the top of his head, and let it fall gracefully to the tiled floor. He stood before the younger male, his very muscular chest and stomach rippling as he stepped backwards. His forearms tensed as he lowered himself back down onto the chair, and rose his right brow up when the young medic just stared at him. “What?”

Not even noticing he’d been staring until Bucky asked, the dark blonde haired male cleared his throat, and he pursed his lips. “Sorry, I just...” He seemingly blushed, averting his eyes down to the floor between his feet.

“What? Speak up Kid.” Bucky’s tone was low, husky, but gentle.

“I’ve just never seen someone so jacked. How do you do it? I’m scrawny. Look.” He lifted his head back up, and grabbed onto his right forearm as he flexed. “I got no muscles. Skin and bone.”

Bucky chuckled softly, but the pain that seared through him made him growl at the end. “I work out. A lot. Try it some time. Can we just patch me up? I kind of got somewhere to be.”

The medic frowned, visibly, and nodded his head, letting his arm fall back down at his side. He walked over towards where Bucky was seated, and crouched down at his side with the gun wound. He cocked his head, studying it over, and he rose back up. “The bullets still inside. I’ll have to get it out. Lay down please.”

Bucky scoffed, but he obliged, slowly lowering down onto the examination chair, and looking right up at the ceiling. He felt the warm liquid ooze from the wound, and his face went void of all emotions. For good measure, he grabbed onto the sides of the chair. “You’ll have to be quick...”

“I’ll do my best.” The medic returned to Bucky’s side, tweezers, rubbing alcohol, and a needle and thread in his hands, and placed them next to Bucky’s side on the chair. He glanced to his face, noticing how distant he looked, and he inhaled sharply. He breathed in and out a couple times to calm his nerves. He knew all about Bucky. He’d been given a file and some of the things the poor man had been through, he’d truly sympthasized with. He also knew how much of a killer Bucky was, and he didn’t want to be on his bad side. “I’m going to clean the wound, and it’s going to hurt, please don’t knock me out.”

“Just do it.” Bucky snapped, already preparing himself by gritting his teeth. He was used to pain. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Between the missions he was sent on, the fights, and the brain scrambler, Bucky and pain were in a committed relationship. His chest tightened, and he dug his metal fingers and his normal ones into the cushioned chair harder when he felt the sting of rubbing alcohol burn into the wound. His hips bucked upwards, and he winced. “That’s enough.” His words came out dripping in bitterness as the medic continued to pour the clear liquid upon his wound. “That’s fucking enough!” Bucky pulled his upper body upwards, throwing out his metal arm, and grabbing onto the dark blonde’s throat. “Ya know what? Give me the tweezers.” He reached over his lap with the metal arm, and he snatched the tweezers from off the chair. He pushed the blondes body away from him, and he leaned back just enough so he could see his wound. He brought the tweezers up to it, and braced himself. He eased the ends of the tool into his wound, and he growled. He wiggled it around, feeling the ends hit the bullet, and he grabbed onto it. With one swift motion, he tugged the bullet out from inside, blood spewing from the wound all down his muscular stomach down to his pants over onto the chair. “Give me that.” He dropped the bullet onto the chair, and the tweezers.

The medic blinked in shock and grabbed the rubbing alcohol bottle handing it over to Bucky. He just stood there, feeling utterly useless as Bucky poured the clear liquid onto the wound, grunting and swearing barely audibly.

“I can--“ When Bucky lifted his head up, his dark locks cascaded around the sides of his bearded, stone cold expressed face, the young male shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Nevermind. I’ll just stand here and be useless.”

Bucky’s eyes rolled upwards into his eye lids, glancing back down to his open wound, sucking in a few deep breaths and slamming the plastic bottle at his side. He snatched up the thread, ripping the needle out from inside of it, and his thick fingers struggled to put the thread into the tiny ass hole.

The medic bit back the sneer that wanted to break, clearing his throat. “Let me.” He stepped to him, and stretched out his hand.

“Fine. But hurry-“

“Hurry up, I know. Big things happening. I know, I know.” The younger male threaded the needle, and tied it off. He tossed the spool onto the chair, and he leaned down, putting one hand onto Bucky’s sweaty large chest, taking half a second to admire how toned he actually was. He could feel the muscles contract underneath his hand, and he felt his cheeks warm. When Bucky laid all the way down, he lowered the end of the needle to the wound, slowly bringing his other hand down his body, and pushing the two sides of the wound together. He quickly shoved the needle in, and pulled it out the other side. He did a cross stitch, hemming up the wound in no time at all, and cutting the end, tying it off so it was secure. “All done.” As the words came out, Bucky shot up, putting his hand onto his shoulder, and pushing him aside as he jumped to his feet. “Uhh...”

“Thanks.” With that, Bucky’s arms dropped to his sides, swaying back and forth, his body emitting nothing but pure power and rage. He walked right for the glass door, it opening with a faint hiss, and he stepped out of the medical room, and into the hallway. That’s when he heard it, your voice echoing off of the metal walls, and his eyes narrowed, spinning his body in the direction it was coming from. Kylo hadn’t been wrong. He told him he’d find you before he got patched up, and he kept his word. He wasn’t surprised by that at all. He walked down the hallway, shirtless, his pores oozing with his over boiling rage, sweat dripping down his body and down his forehead. He got to the elevator, and his head tipped up as Kylo stood on the other side, a smug look spread across his freckled face. “Kylo.”

Kylo’s golden-honey eyes trailed Bucky up and down, slowly. The shit eating grimace he’d had on his face already only grew wider when he saw how absolutely shitty Bucky looked. He stepped out of the elevator, the agents behind him pulling your body in tow. He stepped past Bucky, and he looked right into his eyes. “I told you.”

“LET ME FUCKING GO! I SWEAR TO GOD!” The agents had their gloved hands upon your upper arms, and your hands had been cuffed. You were thrashing violently, and screaming as loud as you could, but no one cared or paid it any mind. You stopped screaming when your gaze fell upon Bucky, and your heart sank into your chest. “Bucky....”

Bucky sneered at Kylo, the muscles in his face twitching as he tried to re-focus his attention. He turned his head, slowly in your direction, and he frowned. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fine.” Kylo chimed before you had the chance to answer. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, she’s being brought to Wolfgang, immediately. Let’s go.” Kylo’s hand came up, gesturing to the agents to follow him throughout the compound.

“No. No. Please...” You put your weight down into your feet, and leaned your body back, trying to make it harder for them to get you to move. It didn’t work. The two agents gripped your upper arms harder, and lifted you right off the floor, and carried you that way. Your feet swung back and forth and you tried to kick at them, but that too failed. As you were dragged past Bucky, you cried out. “Bucky, please, you know. I know you know it in your heart, this is wrong! What they’re doing is wrong! Please!”

Kylo shook his head, and let out the lowest chuckle he could muster. He walked down the corridors, feeling like he was king shit. Bringing you in was going to get him moved up in the ranks, and get more respect. He stopped at the end of the hallway, and he glanced back at you. You were still trying to get free, and Kylo was annoyed by it. He stepped to you, throwing his arm up, and curling his fingers around your throat. He leaned his head inwards, and whispered right into your ear. “If you don’t stop, I’ll tell everyone how you came all over my fingers....How you want to fuck Bucky....I’ll ruin you. I’ll make any respect they have for you disappear with just a couple words. Now, behave, accept defeat, and pray to whatever you believe in that Wolfgang doesn’t off you like he has other traitors.” Kylo pulled his head just back enough to be able to see the expression of defeat come over you.

“Fuck you.” You drew your head back, and smashed your forehead right into his nose, grinning when his hand fell from your throat, and went right for his nose. Your head bobbed a bit, and you gathered spit into your mouth, spitting it right at him. “I’ll never accept defeat. You’ll have to kill me. Do your worst.”

Kylo’s hand slowly came away from his bloody nose, and he drew it back to backhand you, but as it shot forwards, it was grabbed from behind, and he turned to see who it was. The bald headed man, Wolfgang was staring right into his eyes, and Kylo gulped. He snapped his arm, stepping backwards, and bowed his head down. “Sir.”

“You got her.” Wolfgang stepped past Kylo and to you. He looked you up and down, and he sighed.

“It’s always the best ones. Put her in there.”

“Sir, wait,” Bucky’s voice echoed up the hallway, and Wolfgang stopped mid-step to glance to him. “What is it?”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to say now. He wasn’t sure what he was doing even trying to intervene knowing damn well that a punishment was just the wrong word choice away. He couldn’t just not try to help you though. “This isn’t on her.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s my fault. Last time I went into the chair, I messed with the controls. Whatever happened to her mind, it’s my fault. I didn’t think this would happen.” Bravely, Bucky approached the bald headed male. “It’s my fault. She didn’t know what she was doing. The transmissions in her mind got all messed up because of me. The chairs fixed right?”

“It is.” Wolfgang’s face went blank, and he just stood there, motionless. “So what you’re telling me is that her spewing on about us being war criminals, and all that other shit, is your fault?”

“Yes. Just put her back in the chair, and fix it.”

“Oh we’re going to do more than that. She’s going to forget everything.” Wolfgang smirked. “including her time here,” He leaned forwards, bending at the waist, and bringing his face right in front of Bucky’s. “Including everything about you, and your time spent together. She’ll be brand new. The perfect super solider. We’re also adding a few things. We’ve been running a few,” He straightened his back out, and glanced around to everyone surrounding him. “Experiments per say, and we think the testing process has proven to be fairly successful. We’re ready for the next stage.”

“You can’t do that! You haven’t even tested it out yet! What if it kills her?!” Bucky was quickly snatched up by two other agents, while you were forced down the hallway, and brought into the room which was now opened.

Bucky’s metal hand coiled around one of the agent’s wrist, snapping it under the pressure, and he lifted his right foot up, kicking the second agent as hard as he could into the chest. He watched the man go flying down the hall. He brought his focus back to the man under the brutual grip of his mechanic arm.

“Bucky, stop.” Kylo’s tone was harsh, piercing through the grunts and pleas of the agent, and Bucky snapped his to look right at him. Bucky spun on the soles of his leather boots, and tossed the agent through the air right for Kylo. Kylo threw his hand out, and used the force to toss the agent right into the wall. He sighed, and rolled his eyes dramatically into the back of his head. “You’re not about to fight me now are you?”

“Why fucking not? Too scared?” Bucky lunged at Kylo, and he went right for the wall, scaling up it, and kicking off with the heel of his foot. His body spun around once, his foot coming up, and the front part of his boot crashing into the side of Kylo’s head. He put out his hands to catch him as he headed straight for the ground.

Kylo growled, rubbing the side of his face which felt like it was going to bruise immediately from the hard impact. “You asked for it.” He reached for the hilt of his saber, his eyes remaining on Bucky, keeping a careful eye on his movements. He got the hilt unhooked, the red glow lighting up the entire length of the hallway, the whirring noise filling his ears.

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, and he pushed himself up right. He rushed right for Kylo, and he crouched down, ducking under the swung of the red hot blade, and sliding on the edges of his boots across the floor. His boots hit Kylo’s, and knocked him off balance.

Kylo’s equilibrium was thrown off, and the hot red blade swung upwards as his body went backwards cutting apart the metal ceiling of the compound, shards of sharp metal crashing down all around him. The sound the blade made tearing through the metal made both kylo and Bucky cringe, taking half a minute to recuperate, and then they stared one another dead in the eyes. “You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re thinking with your dick. You’re letting your emotions take control of you, and you’re not thinking right. I know you didn’t do what you said, and so does Wolfgang.”

Bucky’s face lit up with the very anger, and pain he’d been holding in. His lips tightened, and his eyes glistened with a malicious glimmer, darkening. “I don’t fucking care!” His footsteps were pre-calculated, knowing exactly how many it would take to get to where Kylo now was down the hallway, and when he’d have to duck to not get hit with the searing how saber. He moved quickly, weaving from side to side, and jumped over the pile of metal rubble, and swung his metal arm through the air.

Kylo’s lips curled, his face scrunching together as he pulled his arm with the saber at the end of his hand back, and carefully maneuvered his feet to get out of the line of attack from Bucky. The red hot blade hissed as it went through the air, and collided down the metal arm, the sound making him cringe. He stopped, his eyes widening as half of Bucky’s fake arm thudded onto the metal floor.

Bucky also froze, turning his head to look at the smoking metal that was left on the upper part of his arm. His jaw unhinged, and his eyes flashed wildly. “My fucking arm!” Just as he was about to rush at Kylo again, he heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, knowing damn well this little brawl between Kylo and him was over. He was snatched from behind, this time more agents surrounding him than before, and he was dragged down the hallway. “I’ll kill you. This isn’t over Ren.”

Kylo sighed, bowing his head down and shaking it slightly.

“You alright Ren?” One of the agents stepped to him.

“I’m fine. Take it easy on him, huh?” When Kylo lifted his head back up to look at the agents face, there was a soft expression spread across it. Before the agent turned to walk away, Kylo bent down, scooping up the half of the metal arm, and handed it to the man. “He’s going to need that. You can fix it right?”

“Of course.” The agent took the metal piece, nodding his head to Kylo and following after the agents that were forcibly dragging Bucky down the hallway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your body was covered in leather binds onto the chair, completely immobilized, and just for good measure you’d been injected with a sedative. You were screwed. “This is bullshit. I know what you’re up to, and I won’t let you get away with it. I’ve seen the truth! I know!”

Wolfgang took slow steps towards the chair you were strapped into, reaching a hand out and grabbing the metal pieces that went onto the sides of your head. He secured them in place, lowering his face down to yours, and he smirked slyly. “I know, and that’s why we need to make you forget. You almost caused me a lot of trouble little soldier.”

You were shocked at his words, not expecting him to admit to the knowledge that you’d unexpectedly gathered. Too bad you weren’t going to remember any of it.

“Now open wide.” Wolfgang was handed a plastic mouth piece, and he chuckled when you closed your lips, and visibly bit down on them to force them closed. “Awe, that’s not going to work.” He brought a hand up, and wedged his fingers between your lips, forcing them apart and shoving the plastic piece between them. He stepped away, and signaled to the Doctor who was over by the controls. “Now you’ll forget everything you’ve learned and go back to being a good little solider.” He watched as the machine started up, and the electric jolts of energy rushed right into your body.

Your mind was slammed with pain, and your teeth sank into the plastic mouth guard. Your hands clutched onto the arm rests, nails digging into the cushion on top of it, and your whole body tensed as everything you knew was erased from your mind. You could see it all evaporating into the dark void, and tears dripped from your eyes. Groans and pained whimpers broke past the plastic piece, and your back arched up a bit as the pain coursed through your entire body. You could feel your heart beat in your throat, your breaths being labored and panicked with every new wave that hit you.

After a few minutes, Wolfgang threw his hand up, and the machine turned off. The metal pieces around your head came off of you, and he tipped his head to the side, waiting patiently for you to snap out of your haze. When you finally rose, though slow, he smirked. “Soldier.”

“I’m ready.”

“Good. I’ve got a mission for you. The Avengers....”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Kill them all.”

“With pleasure.” Anything you’d remember was gone. Your mind was one tracked, and that was following orders from HYDRA. From Wolfgang. Your eyes studied the Doctor over as he undid your leather binds, and you pushed yourself out of the chair, and to your feet. Your expression was emotionless, hardened and your eyes narrowed. “Am I going alone?” You followed beside Wolfgang for the metal door, stopping as you got to it to look over his face.

“You’ll be taking Bucky with you.”

You racked your mind for a minute to try and recall who Bucky was. You had no recollection, and it concerned you. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

“A Super Solider like you.” Wolfgang was pleasantly surprised that the machine had been fixed to his expectations. He’d seen the relationship that had been starting to form between you and the Winter Solider, and he couldn’t have that. As the door opened, he noticed the rubble of metal on the floor, and the hole in the ceiling, seeing Kylo standing there, and he blinked. “What the fuck happened?”

“Uh...” Kylo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and he cleared his throat. “Well, Bucky and I had a little misunderstanding.” His golden-honey eyes looked you up and down. “Is she-“

“Taken care of. Where is he now?”

“Ya know,” Kylo’s hand came up to his head, and he patted it.

“Good. I’m going to need him prepped and ready to go. The Avengers will all be in the City, and this is our chance.” Wolfgang sauntered down the hallway, you on one side, Kylo on the other.

“Am i going?”

“No. Y/N and Bucky are.”

“Uhhh.” Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. “I cut his arm off with the saber.”

You and Wolfgang aburptly stopped, your head turning to look Kylo’s demeanor over. When your eyes landed on his freckled face, you saw how serious it was.

“The metal one I hope.” Wolfgang side glanced to Kylo.

“Yeah, yeah. The metal one.” Kylo quickly replied, his throat clenching slightly.

“No matter. It’ll be fixed. I need you to do something different. Y/N go gear up, and I’ll meet you in the garage.” Wolfgang dismissed you with a wave, and he took off down the opposite direction with Kylo.

You sighed, and crossed your arms over your bra clad chest, finally realizing you were half naked. You glanced down at yourself, and you pursed your lips out in annoyance. Instinctively, you walked through the compound to a door, that opened, your room, and you went over to the dresser. You pulled it open, pulling on a pair of black cargo pants, and a black long sleeved shirt, and then you opened the top drawer. You grabbed your blades, shoving them into the inside of your leather boots, and turned on your heels. As you turned to walk towards the door, it was open and the short haired, piercing blue eyed solider, Bucky was standing in the doorway. You froze, eyes skimming him up and down. The sweat dripping from his forehead didn’t go unnoticed, and neither did the annoyance glimmering in his eyes. “Bucky?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Let’s go.” You walked with a dramatic sway of your hips, trying to assert your power and dominance, and you growled when he didn’t move out of the doorway. “Move.” You gasped loudly when the metal arm that they’d fixed shot up, and the cool metal curled around your throat, pinning you against the door casing.

“If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to put you down. Do you understand?” Bucky’s brain had been erased of all implications that you and him had ever had an even remotely unprofessional relationships or friendship. All he knew was you were a solider, like him, but he couldn’t help but feel skeptical and untrusting about it. “Understand?” His grip tightened, and his lips curled up when you nodded your head. “Good.” He snapped his metal arm back, and turned walking out of your room. “Now let’s go kill some Avengers.”


	4. Who's Side Are you On?

tw- violence, death, fighting, graphic language, smut, blood play, knife play, choking, slapping, rough smuttt, 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Bucky’s tone was condescending, his blue eyes glistening with a disdainfulness as he looked you up and down as you geared up. He let out the faintest scoff of disapproval, taking a few strides around the table in front of you both, and he grabbed the pistol you were trying to put back together roughly. With a few quick motions, it was back in one piece, and he shoved it into your palm, staring down at you. “I’m not sure why Wolfgang insisted you be the one who comes with me, this mission is very important, just so you know. I hope you can hold up to all the hype.” Much like you, Bucky’s memories had been scrambled, and turned to mush. He brushed his shoulder against yours when he stepped past you, and chuckled when you scowled under your breath. He reached his metal hand out over the table, picking up a couple of daggers, and shoving them into the holster around his thick thigh. He caught you looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he lifted his head up, a brow rose into the air. “What?”

“You’re a real ass, ya know that?” You rolled your eyes dramatically into the top of your head, grabbing your own daggers, and shoving them into their holsters on your spandex clad thighs. You also shoved one down into your boot, and you turned away from him.

“No one ever said I was nice, doll.”

“Whatever, let’s get this done...So I can get away from you as soon as possible.”

You and Bucky walked side by side, guns strapped to both your persons, daggers upon your thighs, and a dangerous glint in both your eyes. The way both your hips swayed, and the sounds your boots made upon the floor made you and him both feel utterly powerful. You could feel it emitting off of his body, and yours, and you couldn’t help but smirk. The metal door to the elevator opened, and you both stepped inside, slowly turning your heads to look at one another.

“Remember what I said?”

“Which was what? Must not have been that important because I forgot.” You snickered when you saw Bucky visibly shift his weight from one boot clad foot to the other. “Sorry.”

“If you get in my way,-“

You cut him off, and stepped in front of him, glaring up at his bearded face, and into his blue eyes. “You’ll put me down. How about we work together, instead of against one another? We’re not each others enemies, the Avengers are the target. How about you get that,” You bravely shot your hand out, and poked the center of his forehead. “Through your thick skull.”

Bucky’s metal arm shot out, and his cold fingers curled around your wrist, tugging your hand away from his face. He stepped forwards, and you walked backwards, and he brought your arm up above your head. His face inched forwards, and his lips were practically ghosting over yours.

Your cheeks warmed, and your body tensed up, your eyes looking up at your pinned wrist against the elevator door, and then back to the door. You could feel the warmth of his breath upon your lips, and you just blinked.

“You’re awfully mouthy doll.”

“What you going to do about it?”

Bucky’s lips pulled at the corners, and he brought his head even closer, and whispered right into your ear. “I’ve been known to get people to do whatever I want them to. I have all sorts of creative ways. Keep it up, and you’ll find out some of them.” He parted his lips, and he grazed his teeth against the bottom of your ear lobe. When he saw your body writhe a bit, and heard the whimper that pressed through your lips, he’d known he’d gotten the reaction he’d wanted. He released your hand, and pulled away from you, stepping backwards, and straightening himself out as if nothing had happened.

You were flustered, in more than one way. You let your hand fall down at your side lazily, and you cleared your throat. You were sure your cheeks were as bright red as a tomato, and you were warm and tingly, EVERYWHERE. Nothing professional about what just happened at all, and you mentally cursed yourself for enjoying that and being more than intrigued by what his creative ways were. You stepped back to his side, keeping your eyes fixated on the floor of the elevator. The air was thick.

The door to the elevator opened, and Bucky stepped out through it, glancing over his shoulder at you, with a rose brow. “You coming Doll?”

“Yes.” You couldn’t muster the strength to look Bucky in the eyes. You were sure he’d be able to see through the false demeanor you were putting on now so he couldn’t see how badly he’d made you crumble and he barely did shit. You followed him through the parking garage to the SUV, and you went to reach for the drivers door.

Bucky swatted your hand away, shaking his head. “I’m driving.”

“What?! Bullshit. I’m driving.”

Bucky sighed softly. “Get in the passenger seat. Now.”

You fell silent for a minute, and you contemplated whether you wanted to stand here and argue with him or not. You definitely had a bratty side that was willing to test his limits, but there wasn’t enough time for you to do so. Perhaps you’d get your chance some other time. You tipped your head up. “I’m not listening to you. I’m getting in the passenger seat, because I want to. Not because you said so.”

“Whatever you say, doll.” Bucky smirked watching you walk around the back side of the car, and he tugged the door open. He pulled himself inside, and propped his gun upon his lap. When you got inside, he started it up, using his regular arm to steer, and peered over his shoulder to see if the coast was clear. His fingers curled around the leather steering wheel, and he turned it quickly as he backed out. He slammed onto the gas pedal and sped out of the parking garage, and down the street. He glimpsed at you, and he cleared his throat. “You got briefed on what the plan is right?”

“Yeah. Plant the bombs, and get out. Don’t interact with the Avengers if I can help it. Simple.”

“Good girl.” Bucky watched out of his peripherals your reaction to his praise, and when your mouth dropped open, he chuckled. “I can’t help feel like there’s something between us.”

“What? What do you mean?” Shocked at his words, and that he had the same feeling you did deep in your core, you turned to look at his side profile.

“I mean,” Bucky paused, unsure if he wanted to continue this train of thought or not. “I just...can’t shake this feeling like you and I have seen each other, there’s more than meets the eye here.” He couldn’t quite put how he felt into words, and it was aggravating him. He gripped the steering wheel harder, and tugged it to the right, the ass end of the SUV whipping around the corner. “We’re almost there. Get ready. In and out.”

“Nice change of subject.” You pursed your lips, and you bent down reaching between your legs to the suitcase which had already been placed into the SUV by agents, and you pulled it up onto your lap. You unlocked it, and your eyes widened when you saw the blue glowing bombs inside of it. “I thought this was just a scare tactic?” Confusion ran rampant across your features, and you looked back to Bucky.

Bucky grabbed onto the steering wheel with his left hand, the metal one, and he reached over to your lap, closing the metal suitcase. He grabbed the handle, taking it from you, and he sighed. “It is.”

“Sure don’t look like it to me. I know what that stuff is. You’re not just going to take out the building, you’re going to take out the entire fucking block. I was down for messing with the Avengers, but innocent people?” Before you were able to say anything further, Bucky shot you a cold glare. You felt a lump building in your throat, and a dryness forming in your mouth. You silenced yourself, feeling like if you spoke any further about it, you’d be in trouble. “It is what it is I guess.”

“Exactly.” Bucky pulled up to the curbside, and he turned the engine off. He placed the suitcase flat on his lap, and he opened it again. He reached inside, and grabbed two of the bombs and handed them to you. “In and out. I’ll meet you back here. Stay hidden.”

“I got it.” You took the bombs from him, and you shoved them into the pockets of your pants, ignoring the fact that you looked very suspicious with the bulges sticking out. You opened the door, and got out, looking at him one last time before shutting the door aggressively. You took no time at all to dart up the sidewalk towards the large glass building where the Avengers were rumored to be gathering for some appreciation ceremony of Nick Fury, and you stopped when you came upon the enormous sidewalk. You skimmed the area over, noticing the agents upon the roof top, and guarding the front door, and you scoffed.

Bucky got out of the vehicle, and he took a minute to scope out the area as you’d done. He wasn’t quite as caring about hiding the bombs as you tried to be. In fact, he shoved his Glock into the band of his cargo pants, carrying both bombs into his hands as he strutted across the street. He noted all the security, and the protection, and he smirked to himself. He walked up the sidewalk to the nearby building, and he made his way to the rooftop. He crouched down, just enough to make sure he was out of sight of any of the snipers on the rooftop, and he planted one bomb firmly against the wall. The explosion would take out not on this building, but the building you and him had your eye set on as well, as well as a few others. You hadn’t been wrong about the effect the power of these bombs would have. It was going to be quite the disaster, but he cared not. He had one mission, destroy the Avengers. He rose back up, and the sun had caught his metal arm just right, and the rays reflected off of it. He knew it immediately, and his face flushed. His head snapped around, looking up to the rooftop and he saw the sniper aiming right for him. “Shit.”

You’d manage to slip around to the back of the building where there weren’t nearly as many security guards, and you crept up on one of them from behind, jumping up onto their back, and wrapping your arm around their throat. You pulled them down, landing on your back with a thud, and you wrapped your legs around their waist as you held them in a head lock. The man struggled frantically, and you watched him slip into darkness. You quickly shoved him off of you, and as you got up to your feet, your heard the walkie talkie beeping and then ‘We’ve got company. All men in position.’

“Shit.” You cursed, bending down and scooping the walkie talkie up into your hand. You shoved it into your baggy pocket, and rushed for the door. You skidded to an abrupt stop when the metal doors flew open and four armed men came rushing out yelling at you to stop. You grimaced widely, and you shook your head. “Make me.”

The first man aimed their rifle right for you, and you lunged at the wall, scaling up it, and back flipping into the air. The bullets made a line upwards where he’d tried to shoot you down, and you landed in front of him, tipping your body sideways, and kicking your right foot up, kicking the gun from his grip. You shot your hand out, catching it mid-air and crouched down. You brought the barrel of the gun up, and took them all out, dropping the gun down to the ground and rushing inside the building. You figured you didn’t have very much time left to get this mission done. You were sure the Avengers were informed of your arrival by now, and you sure as hell didn’t want to run into any of them. You reached into your pants, tugging out the bombs, and placed on on the inside of the stair case. You hurried up the stairs, towards the roof top, and kicked the door open. Four more armed men whipped around, aiming their guns at you, and you sighed.

The blonde haired, thickly bleared but neatly trimmed Steve Rogers feet thudded against the floor of the building as he made his way down the hallway. The red headed curly haired Natasha at his side. “Do you think it’s them?”

“I don’t know who else it would be.” Nat side glanced to Steve, pursing her lips. They rounded the corner, and glanced to the elevator and the stairs. “I’ll take the elevator. Maybe I can cut them off. You get the stairs. We’ll meet in the middle.”

“Sounds good.” Steve nodded his head, and he went right for the door, and pushed it open. He slid his shield around, and propped it into place on his back. His hand latched onto the guard rail as he dashed up the stairs towards the roof top. The ceremony had been on the middle floor, so he had quite a few stair to get up. As he got up to the second floor from where he’d been, he stopped dead in his tracks, and he looked at the door to the floor.

The door was kicked open, off the hinges, and Bucky came storming into the staircase right at Steve. He’d managed to get into the building through shit luck, and he’d been storming every floor trying to find the man he was now toppled on. Steve. The two men stared at one another, and Steve frowned.

“Bucky?” There was a kindness in his tone, his eyes softening as he stared up at his ‘best friend’. There was pain in his words. He felt for the man. He had a soft spot for him.

“Rogers.” Bucky’s teeth gritted, and he swung his metal arm round, lunging it right for Steve’s head.

Steve’s eyes widened seeing the metal arm coming right for his face, and he cranked his neck, just barely getting out of the line of fire. His hands came up to Bucky’s large broad shoulders, and with one swift push, he forced the male off of him. He jumped to his feet, and he shook his head. “I don’t want to fight you Bucky.”

“Well I want to fight you.” Bucky pushed off the back of his heels, and he swung his metal arm outwards. Steve ducked down, and Bucky sneered. He drew his arm back, taking a step even closer to Steve, and his other arm came up, balled into a fist. He made direct contact with Steve’s ribcage, and he smirked when Steve grunted loudly.

Steve retaliated with throwing a hand back for his shield, and latching onto it. He brought it out in front of him, moving it strategically to avoid every one of Bucky’s throws, walking backwards until he couldn’t anymore.

Bucky was getting aggravated with Steve, clearly seeing he wasn’t fighting back, just toying with him. “Some hero you are. You’re too late. The bombs are planted.” He round house kicked, kicking the shield out of Steve’s fingers, and watching it fly over the railing. When it hit the ground below, the noise echoed upwards, and Steve just furrowed his brows.

Bucky grimaced even wider, and he spoke teasingly. “I hope you know HYDRA has won again.” With that, he grabbed onto the railing and threw himself over it.

Steve rushed over to the railing, peering downwards as he watched Bucky skillfully catch himself, and pull himself over the side, and kicked out the door again, and disappear. He racked his mind, trying to calculate how much time he had before the building was blown up. He wanted to go after Bucky, but he couldn’t. Finding the bombs was more important. He pulled up the comms to talk to Nat. “Nat, we got a problem.”

“I’m a little busy.” Nat caught your arm coming right for her face, and she growled. “Bitch.” She twisted it, and used the leverage she had to pull your body to hers. She flipped you over in the air, and dropped you hard onto your back on the roof stop. She released you, and lifted her foot up, to bring it back down to stomp on you.

You rolled out of the way, sliding your hands out in front of you, and pushing yourself up to your feet.

“NAT! There’s bombs! We have to find them.”

You heard Steve’s voice crackle through the comm, and you smirked darkly. “You’ll never find them.” You turned quickly, and rushed for the side of the roof stop.

Nat rushed after you, but stopped as she got to the edge, watching as your body plummeted right for the ground. She quickly diverted her attention back to the ‘new’ problem at hand, and rushed back for the door. She tugged it open, and she hurried down the stairs. She met Steve about half-way down, and she frowned. “We got to get everyone we can out, now.”

“I’ll get Fury. Get everyone else out.” Steve and Nat both nodded and departed ways.

You were free falling, your heart thudding rapidly against your chest, your eyes blinking rapidly as the wind violated your cheeks and face. Tears broke in the corners, and you finally just shut them. You hadn’t even thought about it. It was just instinct to jump. There was no thought behind it. You had to blame HYDRA for making your mind one tracked. You opened them, only to see the sidewalk below getting closer and closer. In that moment, what parts of your life that had been tucked way inside, stirred around and shoved inside a box flashed before your eyes, and you let out a hysterical sob. “Someone help me.”

Bucky’s boots thudded loudly against the tiled floor as he rushed for the large glass window as fast as he could. He brought his metal arm out in front of him, and threw his weight into the glass, it shattering all around him as he jumped through the hole. He rotated his body so he was nose diving right for the ground now, and he spotted you free falling. He pulled his arm out in front of him, picking up speed, and he caught up with your body in no time. He grabbed onto your shirt, and he pulled your body into his. He wrapped his arms around your tightly, and he flipped your both around mid-air.

You were all sorts of confused looking at Bucky’s face, feeling him wrap you up, and your eyes widened. “Bucky---“ Before you could finish your sentence, your bodies hit the sidewalk, creating an indent, and the cement splitting wide open and flying all around you. You felt a shock wave rush through your entire body, and it knocked you right out. When you came to, Bucky was slowly coming to as well. You groaned, and pushed yourself off of him, slowly getting to your feet. “Bucky, we got to go.”

“I know, I know.” Bucky groaned, shoving off pieces of cement and he rose. He latched onto your arm, and he started dragging you down the alleyway to get away from the disaster that was about to happen. There was panic all around, people coming out from all doors and broken windows trying to get away. You assumed Nat and Steve had told everyone to get out. It didn’t matter. If they didn’t get far enough away, they were doomed. As you ran beside Bucky, his hand in yours, you couldn’t help but replay all the things that had flooded your mind as you were falling to your death. “Bucky, wait,” You stopped, forcing him to stop as well.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Don’t you get it? We have to get out of here.”

“I can’t.”

“What?”

“I remember.” You snapped your hand out of his, drawing it to your side, and looking at him, a hardened expression gracing your features. “I remember everything. We can’t do this. I won’t. I have to help them.”

“Are you insane? Did you hit your head?”

“No....” You stepped to him, but as you did, one of the four bombs went off, the sound making your ears feel like they were on fire. You dropped to your stomach, covering your ears, and you shut your eyes.

Bucky growled, and he stepped to you, scoping you up in his arms, and getting you out of there as the building beside the main target started crumbling, as well as half of the target. He carried you down the streets, making his way back to the SUV, and putting you onto your feet. “Whatever you’re trying to say, it can wait. Get in. Now..” He opened the drivers side door and he climbed inside.

You didn’t need to be told twice, you hurried around the SUV, and got into the passenger seat. You nibbled at your bottom lip as Bucky started it up, and tugged at the steering wheel, and stepped on the gas pedal. He whipped the vehicle around, and started in the opposite direction. The sound of the second bomb going off caught your attention, and you glanced in the rearview mirror, watching as the building started falling even more apart. “Woah,”

“Fuck,....” Bucky’s foot slid over to the brake, and the cars tires screeched as he slid into a stop, narrowing his eyes right out to the star spangled man standing in the middle of the road.

Your head slowly turned, and you looked out the front windshield, right at Steve. “Bucky....”

“I know.”

Steve shook his head, and he rose the shield up, getting ready to whip it right at the car.

“Bucky.....”

“I KNOW!” Bucky sneered, grabbing onto the steering wheel even harder, and tugging at it as he stepped on the gas pedal again. The tired burnt rubber as he took off down the road, and he looked into the rearview to see what Steve was doing. His mouth parted when Steve whipped the shield, and it went right through the entire SUV, springing right between you and him, into the dashboard, and out the front. The car lost control, and Bucky shouted. “FUCK.” He tried to keep what control he could, but it was impossible. He went head first into a brick building, the front end denting inwards, and his head coming down, hitting the steering wheel.

You sprung forwards, hitting your head on the dashboard, knocking you right out.

Steve slowly walked up the road, skeptical about how successful his little stunt was. As he got to the ass end of it, he leaned down, to peer into the hole the shield had made, and he cocked his head to the side. “Bucky? Please, just surrender, and we can help you.”

As Bucky came to, he could feel the blood dripping down from the center of his forehead, and into his line of vision. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, and when he did, he pulled his upper body up and he looked right at you. He heard Steve’s voice, and he cranked his head around, looking right through the hole the shield made direct eye contact with his ‘best friend.’ His lips tightened into a scowl, and he turned his body, lifting his foot up and kicking out the dented door of the SUV. He pulled himself out onto his feet, and he stepped out into the center of the road. “Rogers,”

“Bucky, come on man. I don’t want to do this.”

“You’ve already said that.” Bucky’s eye glimmered with amusement, and he reached for the daggers tucked into their holsters. With one swift motion, both hands had daggers, and he flipped them into the air, catching them effortlessly. He let out a low growl, and he rushed right for Steve.

Steve’s face showed nothing but remorse for how things were playing out, his heart wrenching at the thought of having to fight his friend. He knew this wasn’t the man that was truly inside. He was brainwashed, and nothing Bucky had just done, or had done in the past was who Bucky really was. This was HYDRA’S doing not his, and he had to remind himself of that. He really didn’t want to fight him, but he would, just to stop him. As Bucky got closer, Steve threw his hand out, blocking Bucky’s first attack, their wrists colliding, and Steve’s face becoming unamused. He brought up his other hand, blocking Bucky’s second attempted attack. He could feel the strength behind him, grunting a bit as he pushed back against him. His arms started to shake, and he peered up into Bucky’s eyes. Any semblance of the man that had once been in his eyes, it wasn’t there now. All he could see was the malicious intent, and the hatred. Again, it was HYDRA not Bucky. Steve dug the sides of his shoes into the ground as Bucky continued to push against him, unsure how much longer he’d be able to hold this position. After a few more seconds of uncontrollable shaking, Steve grunted, and he lowered his arms. He somersaulted out of the way, and he jumped up onto the hood of the car, sliding across it, and snatching up his shield. When he came around the ass end of the SUV, Bucky was there, and Steve rose his shield up above his head, the dagger dragging down the front of it.

You slowly started to wake up, a major thumping inside of your skull, and pain throughout your entire body. You were wedged in between the space between the chair, and the sunken in dashboard, and it took you a few minutes of just recollecting yourself before you were able to move at all. You could hear the grunts, and felt the car shake, and you leaned back, seeing Bucky have Steve pinned up against the back end, and the dagger inches from his face.

“Bucky, stop! This isn’t you!” Steve pleaded, holding back Bucky’s hand for as long as he could. He turned his face just in time, the end of the sharp blade just barely grazing across his facial hair covered cheek and cutting the first layer of skin, drawing blood. The dagger clanked as it connected with the steel of the car, and Steve lifted his foot up, flipping the shield up into his free hand, and he slammed it into Bucky’s chest, throwing him back with as much strength as he could. He watched Bucky’s body fly backwards across the road, and he flipped upside down, landing on his hands and feet, and glaring right at him. His attention was drawn to you when he heard the door open, and he peeked around the corner to see you getting out of the car slowly. “Y/N, don’t do this.”

“It’s two against one Cap, just give up.” You weren’t going to let his words discourage you. You put your hand flat against the car to hold yourself up right, barely able to hold consciousness, scowling. “Just let us go. You lost.”

“I can’t do that.”

Steve drew his hand back, and he threw the shield through the air like a frisbee right at Bucky who was upright now, and it hit him in the stomach, sending him even further across the street and into the wall of the building. Steve rushed over to you, and grabbed your flailing arms, and wrapped you up in his. “If Bucky won’t come with me, you will.” He lifted you up into his arms, and he started running down the road with you. He dipped around the corner, and he spoke into the comms to Nat. “Where are you? I got Y/N.”

“We’re on our way. Got your location. Where’s Bucky?”

“Out cold for now. Hurry up.” Steve kept glancing over his shoulder to see if Bucky was chasing him. Luckily, Bucky had been put out of commission from his last attack, least for now. Steve skidded to a stop as a white SUV pulled up, and he looked inside to see Nat in the drivers seat, and Fury in the passenger seat. Steve nodded, and opened the back door, tossing you inside carefully, and got inside.

Bucky threw off the shield, and he grabbed onto it as he rushed after you and Steve, stopping when he saw Steve climbing into the SUV. He narrowed his eyes, and just like Steve would have, he drew the shield back, and tossed it through the air.

“NAT!”

“I see it,” Nat shouted, tugging the steering wheel, and avoiding the shield, just barely. “We’ll come back for it. We don’t got time.”

“No worries.” Steve always managed to get his shield back. That was the least of his worries right now. Getting Fury out of here, and getting you back to the compound was his concern.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is that her?” Tony stepped to Steve, turning his head to peer through the glass cell they had you inside of. He brought his arms up, crossing them over his black suit clad torso, and he knitted his brows together. “She sure don’t look like much.”

“Don’t let looks fool you. She can surely hold her own.” Steve sighed, and he leaned against the glass, looking Tony up and down. “I don’t know what powers she’s got, but she’s strong. Brave. Fearless. HYDRA has upped their game.”

Tony took in all of Steve’s information, and he looked him up and down. Steve could fool everyone else, but not him. “Bucky?”

Steve looked down at the floor, bowing his head a bit. He had to force himself to smile. “He’ll come around. I think this is our best bet for now. If this doesn’t work, and he doesn’t come for her, then I’ll figure something else out. I know for a fact, this will work. In the mean time, we’ll see what information we can get out of her. I need to go for a walk and clear my head.” Steve stepped away from the wall, grabbing onto Tony’s shoulder as he passed by. “Remember, it’s not her fault.” With that, he took his leave.

Tony studied you from the other side of the glass cell, taking in every detail, and trying to find anything he could use to his advantage. He tapped on the glass, which made you look up, and he waved at you.

You blinked at the suited male, and scoffed, bringing your right hand up, flipping him off. You’d been cuffed to the floor, and chains wrapped around your body, thankfully your hands were forwards and not behind your back. Your headache had only gotten worse, and your vision was blurry, and you were having a harder time not giving into the feeling of weariness than you wanted to admit.

Tony stepped towards the door, pressing the keys on the pad, and the door hissed open. He stepped inside, cautiously, and he looked right at you. “You have a concussion. I’ll have Bruce come in here, and check you out.”

“Don’t bother.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I’m as good as dead, so don’t waste your resources on me.”

Tony couldn’t help but be intrigued by your words, taking baby steps closer to you. His arms came unraveled from his suited torso, and he shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his dress pants. “HYDRA is going to kill you for being captured?”

“Either they will, or I do it myself. Either way, I’m dead.”

“We can protect you, but only if you cooperate.” There it was, Tony’s in with you, and his advantage. He could see the fear in your eyes, and he almost felt for you. He had to remind himself what Steve said about you just being a brainwashed solider, and whoever you were before wasn’t the person you were now. It was hard for him, seeing all the destruction, and death and chaos he’d seen because of HYDRA and his bias towards the whole ordeal. “I promise, we’ll protect you, but you got to give us something.”

“You can’t protect me. None of you can.” You couldn’t stay sitting up anymore. Your eye lids fluttered open and shut, and you slowly lowered yourself down onto the floor, the chains clinking around as you curled up. “I don’t feel good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky had tracked Steve back to the compound. He had sources, and called in some favors, and he crouched down upon the rooftop, looking right at the compound he saw Steve step out of, and he smirked to himself. He wasn’t able to just leave you. He tried. He tried to go back to the HYDRA compound, but he couldn’t. He didn’t understand why, but he had to go back for you. He knew what fate bestowed you if HYDRA found out you’d been captured, and in the pit of his core, that wasn’t right to him. It was his fault you’d been caught, and he wouldn’t be able to deal with your death if you were killed. He studied Steve, who was seemingly just walking around, running his fingers through his beard, and his hair. He knew from those actions alone, Steve was stressed out. He wasn’t on guard, and now was his chance to strike.

Bucky made his way through the shadows, and around the side of the compound, slowly creeping up along the building, peaking around the corner seeing Steve just pacing back and forth. He stepped around the corner, carefully, quietly, and up behind Steve. He slapped one arm around his mouth, and shoved his Glock into Steve’s side, and whispered from behind him. “Where is she?” He pulled his hand from Steve’s mouth just enough to allow him to speak.

“She’s inside Bucky.”

“What are you doing to her?”

“Nothing. She’s being taken care of. She has a concussion. You can come in and see for yourself.” Steve’s whole demeanor was far too calm given the circumstances. He didn’t tense up once, keeping a calmness surrounding him. He didn’t dare risk setting Bucky off, and rubbing him the wrong way. He kept his tone low, soft. “Come inside and see.”

“I’m not stupid. That’s a trap.” Bucky breathed heavily into the side of Steve’s neck and the back of his ear. “You will go get her.”

“They’re not going to just let me walk out with her.”

“Who’s going to stop you? You’re fucking Captain America. America’s Ass.” Bucky’s tone was mocking, cruel even. He let his hand that had been upon Steve’s mouth fall down, and he drew the gun from out of Steve’s ribs. “Turn around.”

Steve obliged, keeping his hands where Bucky could see them as he spun to face him. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“But you can get it done. So do it, or I blow this place up. You know I’ll do it.” There was no explanation as to why Bucky hadn’t already. There was just a feeling in the pit of his stomach, in the back of his mind that had prevented him from giving the location of the compound to HYDRA. It was as if whoever he’d been before, that little shred that was still left, overrode anything HYDRA has instilled. “I’ll give you an hour. If you don’t come out with her-“

“I’ll do it.” Steve cut Bucky off, frowning a bit. “You really don’t remember do you?”

“Get it done.” Bucky twisted on the soles of his boots, and he disappeared into the darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve quietly crept up to your bedside, and he grabbed at your chains, and freed your from their binds. He leaned down, placing his hand over your lips as he stirred awake, and he brought his free hand up to his face, silencing you with his index finger against his own lips. When he took his hand away, he whispered. “I’m getting you out of here. Come on and be quiet.” He grabbed your upper arm, helping you sit up right, and getting you to your feet. He led you through the glass cell, for the door, and then out into the main part of the compound. He’d been lucky, everyone had decided to go out for the night, and he was left in charge.

“Why are you helping me? Where are you taking me?”

“Just come on. We don’t have much time left.” Steve led you through the compound quickly, impatiently waiting for the elevator to come down. He stepped inside, keeping a firm hold on your upper arm as the elevator went up. When the door opened, he sighed, and he led you for the front door of the place. “Bucky’s outside waiting for you. Tell him I expect him to hold up his end of the agreement.”

“Bucky? Really?” You weren’t entirely sure if you should believe Steve or not, but there weren’t many options for you. “Thanks, i guess....” With that, you rushed for the door, pushing it open, and you smiled widely when Bucky stepped out of the shadows. You ran to him, wrapping your arms around him, and burying you face into his chest. “You came for me.”

“Don’t over think it. Did you talk?” Bucky hugged you tightly, resting his chin upon the top of your head, and sighing in relief when he knew in that moment, you were okay. Unharmed. Safe, least for now.

“I didn’t say a word.” You relinquished your hold from his very muscular body, never realizing how thick and well toned he was, how large he was, till that moment. When you stepped back, you felt the warmth spread across your cheeks, and you averted your eyes from his. “We should get out of here.”

“I’ve got somewhere we can go. But it’s not......the fanciest....It’s nothing like their compound.” Bitterly, Bucky spoke as he led you through the shadows and away from the Avengers compound.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky hadn’t been wrong about the condition of the hide out he’d brought you to. It was a beaten down apartment complex, and he had to jimmy the door open to get inside. You’d been skeptical about it at first, but seeing that there hadn’t been anyone in here for years, you relaxed. You seated yourself onto a holey couch, and you slumped down.

“Now what was it you were saying before? About remembering?” Bucky had checked the small apartment over, clearing every room before returning to the living room, and placing his glock down onto the table in front of you. He lowered himself down onto the surface beside it, and cocked his head to the side.

“It’s nothing. Forget it. You know, they will come for us.” You quickly wanted to change the subject, not wanting to get into it right now with Bucky. His mind wasn’t in the right place to even begin to get him to understand the thoughts that had flooded you. “I’m tired.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch. We can’t stay here very long....” Bucky instinctively kept skimming the room over, every noise that took place on the other side of the door making his guard go back up.

“You need sleep too.” You could see the bags forming under his eyes, and from his slightly hunched over position, he couldn’t fool you. He was exhausted just as you were. If not more so. Least you’d been able to sleep if only for an hour or two in the Avengers Compound. “Come on, take off that shit, and get comfortable. You should sleep first.” You got up to your feet, and stepped in between his spread apart legs. You bent down, and grabbed the holster on his right thigh. Your fingers worked at it quickly, and undid it.

“What are you doing?” Bucky didn’t stop you as you removed the second one, watching you very curiously.

“Getting you comfortable because you won’t. You’re a stubborn ass. Someone needs to make you take care of yourself.” You got the second holster off, and you gasped when Bucky snatched both your wrists up, and he pulled you even closer to him. Your eyes met his, and there was a spark that was ignited. Your head went further in.

Bucky smirked before roughly descending his lips upon yours. His tongue slipped out from his lips, and in between yours. Your tongues fought for dominance, and your moans vibrated between your lips. Your tongue twirled around his, but his was stronger, and pushed yours back down, slipping the wet muscle into the back of your throat. You felt him release his grip with the metal arm on your wrist, but it was around your throat in no time. You felt your throat muscles clench beneath the firm grip, and then you felt him stand up, puling from the kiss.

Bucky stared down at you, towering above you, looming, and his eyes screamed something dangerous. Dark. He used his grip on your throat to walk your body backwards, and his other hand used his hold on you to turn your body around, and he kicked up his right foot, using it to guide your leg upwards onto the edge of the couch. “Say it.”

Your body ignited with a fire as Bucky man-handled you, and his cold metal fingers warmed under the burning flesh of your throat as he slid it around to the back side of your throat, and he pushed your head down towards the top of the couch. You didn’t fight his guiding actions, lifting your knee up, and putting it up onto the cushion. “Say what?”

Bucky release you again, and he reached behind him for his dagger, bringing the very tip of it to his dagger to your spandex clothed cheek. He teasingly drew patterns across it, and he cocked his head to the side, his dark strands of hair falling into his line of vision. “You know. Say it. I can see the way you look at me. I felt the desire in that kiss. You might be able to fool everyone else, but not me.” He watched as your muscles clenched with every harder applied pressure of the blade, easing into the fabric, slowly cutting at it. “Say it, and I’ll give you the very thing your eyes beg for.” With a quick flick of his wrist, he cut off the spandex upon your right cheek, and worked his way over to the next. As he cut at your clothes, revealing yourself to him, he could feel his cock hardening inside the confines of his cargo pants.

Your hands gripped into the top cushion of the couch as you felt the cool air kiss your skin, making chills dance up your spine. Your kept your head bowed, and you shut your eyes. You could feel the quivering of your lips as you tried to prevent the words from coming out, but they did anyways. “Please, I want you. I want you so bad.”

“I know.” Bucky stated confidently, cutting downwards on each thigh, and he brought flipped the blade around, grabbing onto the sharpened end with his metal fingers, and he grabbed onto your thigh, and forced your legs further apart. He placed the blade onto the center of your arched back, and he brought his hand to his groin, working at the zipper and buttons. They were undone in seconds, the sound of his zipper being the only noise that filled the room, and he could practically feel the anticipation seeping from your pores. It was arousing him further. “Tell me what you want. Be a good girl, use your words.” He grabbed onto the base of his large, throbbing length, and curled his fingers around. He worked them up to the head, teasingly rubbing his thumb over the seeping tip, and then working them back down slicking himself in his juices. His metal hand rose up between your thighs, and he found your sensitive clit with no effort at all. The gasp that escaped your lips when he did made him feral. His hand working his cock started a quicker pace, and he began rubbing your clit in circular motions. “Tell me Doll.” His tone darkened, lowering. It got husky, and seductive.

You gasped desperately as the cold metal toyed with your clit, driving you into a state of uncontrollable lust already. Your thighs clenched, and your back arched further. Your hips bucked back and forth, and you moaned out. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me yours....”

“Mmm. Good girl.” Bucky praised, and he stepped behind you. He pulled his hand from between your legs, only to bring them around your body, and start rubbing it again from underneath. He guided his hardened, throbbing cock between your soft ass cheeks, and up into your wet folds. When he felt how wet you already were, he tipped his head back, and groaned out. “I knew you wanted it. I knew it when I grabbed your throat in your room. I could see the little freak in you enjoyed it.” He pushed through your wet lips, and up to your entrance. There was resistance as he inched his way into your pussy, wiggling his hips around to try to stretch you out to fit his length.

You about lost it when the head of Bucky’s cock pushed its way inside of you. Your jaw dropped open, and the noises that came from between your lips weren’t human, you were sure they weren’t even remotely comprehendible. It didn’t matter. Your walls gripped around Bucky’s cock, making it even harder for him to work his way inside of you, and you threw your head back, lifting yourself up a bit.

Bucky sneered at your actions, disapproving of you moving without his permission. He quickly snatched up the handle of the dagger, and he drew the blade up to your throat, holding it against it with just enough to pressure. He continued to gyrate his hips around, pushing his cock as far into you as he could. When he was fully buried inside of you, he stilled every movement except his metal fingers rubbing at your clit. He gently glide the knife across your throat, just enough to draw blood, and when he saw the crimson liquid dripping down, he grunted loudly. “I want to feel you cum on me before I fuck you. Show me how desperate you really are for me. Be a good girl.”

You damn near orgasmed just from his words, but you forced yourself to have some control. You couldn’t seem like that much of a needy, horny mess.....though you were sure he already knew you were. If he didn’t, he was cute but dumb. You knew that wasn’t the case though. Your nails dug into the thin fabric of the upper cushion, tearing into it, and your fingers sunk into the inner cushions. You could feel the warm liquid dripping down your throat, saturating your shirt and the warmed blade upon your skin, and it was only adding to your arousal. His fingers worked your clit over perfectly, and every single twitch, and throb of his cock inside of you could be felt. Every. Single. One. Your hips started moving from side to side and you tried to throw your balance from the weight of your foot holding you up, and to your knee as you started to moan outwards as your orgasm got closer with every fleeting second.

“Mmm,...” Bucky cooed, feeling the slight tremors of your body against him, knowing you were close. “Tell me what you want me to do....Besides fuck you, that’s....far too obvious. I want to know what your little fantasy is.....” He drew the knife from your throat, sliding it down your chest and cutting at your skin tight shirt. He brought it all the way down to your stomach, and he gently tossed it down onto the couch, and grabbed at the sides, tearing it from your body quickly. He continued his pace against your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, enjoying your shudders and the fact that your moans were increasing in volume with every passing second. “Ohh, my...” He mocked your ‘Oh my...’ as you got closer to your sweet release, and he wanted to deprive you of your orgasm so bad. So fucking bad. He slowed his pace against your clit, hearing the frustration and desperation in your whimpers. “Awe, what’s the matter Doll? Is that not enough?” His cock throbbed more rapidly inside of you, and he pushed his body upwards, angling his cock down inside of you, and drawing his hips back ever so slowly. His cock eased out of you, until it was just the head inside of you, and he stopped rubbing your clit completely. He was curious to see what lengths you’d go for just for your own release. “Show me you want to cum doll.” His voice seemingly got darker, the more he got aroused, and amused.

You lost any self control you’d been holding onto by a thin string, and your hips flew back, your ass slamming against his groin and thighs, and you bowed your head down. You had saliva dripping from the corners of your lips already, and you started bucking wildly against him. You didn’t care that you were literally ripping the fabric of the couch apart as you gripped into it to hold yourself in place as you threw your ass back. You rolled your hips around until his cock hit your g-spot, and you screamed out. “FUCCK....”

“Oh fuck.” Bucky whispered softly, his eyes studying over your body, watching your cheeks jiggled with every violent thrust against him. He had to re-adjust the position of his metal hand to get back up against your clit, and started rubbing it again. “Fuck Doll, you feel so good.” He lowered his head down, grazing his teeth against the small of your back, leaving teeth marks as he did. He was going to mark your body up before he was done with you. He was going to use you just like you wanted to be. He needed it almost as bad as you. He hadn’t had very many sexual interactions being the solider he was. His mind wasn’t wired like that, and even now, he wasn’t sure how this was happening, but he had no complaints nor was he going to do anything to stop it.

You bucked, and writhed, hollered into the grungey living room, uncaring if anyone in the complex heard you as your bliss crashed into your body like a tidal wave, drowning you in pure euphoria. Your body was trembling, and shaking, and your breaths became labored and heavy pants. Saliva dripped from your mouth, and sweat down your forehead, seeping from your pores, slickening your entire body as you gripped and clenched around Bucky’s cock. You could feel your wetness pooling around him as your hips slowed, finally stilling, and you just stopped, shaking wildly.

Bucky waited for your body to still completely, before slowly drawing his hand from under you, brushing the tips of his now warmed metal fingers over your glistening cheeks, and then slapping it hard. The strength behind it left an immediate hand print, and redness and he smirked. He stepped back, hearing the plop his cock made when he pulled out from your pussy. “Flip over.”

You could barely see straight, or breath yet, but you dropped down onto the couch, and rolled over onto your back. Your eyes were half-lidded, locked onto Bucky as he climbed up in between your legs, and you moaned when he grabbed your right leg, and propped it up onto the back of the couch. You nibbled at your bottom lip as he positioned himself between your spread apart legs, and you blinked rapidly when you saw the glimmer of the steel dagger in his grasp. “Bucky,”

“Shh Doll, i’ll only leave marks that you can hide.” Bucky didn’t wait for you to reply to that before bringing the blade down to your bra, and cutting the center of it. He used two fingers to pull apart the pieces, and expose your hardened nipples. He teased your right one with the tip of the blade, and watched as your body tensed up. “You like that?” Again, he didn’t want for your response, moving over to your other nipple, and teasing it just like he had the other. He quickly brought the blade back to your throat, leaning down into your body, and pushing his cock back up to your entrance. He could feel how drenched you were, and he chuckled softly. “God, you cam hard didn’t you?”

Embarrassed, you turned your head away, but his metal hand shot up, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look right into his eyes.

“Tell the truth.” As he bore his gaze back into yours, the yearning and lust apparent, he thrusted his hips forwards, burying his cock back inside of you. He slowly moved his hand from your throat, and he rose his body up just enough to be able to start a pace into you. At first it was slow, but with every thrust, it got harder, deeper and faster. His bladed hand went to your side, and he cut little wounds into your skin, enjoying the sight of your body coated in the crimson. “Fuck that’s hot.” He tossed the blade outwards, and he grabbed one of your wrists, and then the other, lowering his body back down as he pinned them above your head. He brought his lips back to yours, slamming his hips into yours as he fucked you unforgivingly. His grunts became louder and louder into your mouth as he chased his own bliss.

You moaned into his mouth, letting your tongue hang there as his twirled, and pushed, slid back and forth, and then you gasped when his teeth sank into your bottom lip, splitting them open and you tasted the metallic flavor upon your tongue. Your wrists twisted in his hold, but he only tightened his grasp, which made you moan out when he finally pulled from the kiss. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,”

“You going to cum again doll?” Bucky’s face was sweaty like yours, and he released your wrists, and your throat, straightening out his back, and grabbing onto your thighs, pushing them as far back as they would go. His cock slammed into your cervix, the only thing holding your body in place was his bruising grip into your thighs. “Mmmm, fuck....I can feel every single...” He stopped, tipping his head back, his adam’s apple moving up and down his throat as he grunted loudly. “Fucking clench...” He was lost in it, intoxicated by how good it felt to be inside of you. Your moans like music to his ears. He moved his hand down from your thigh, and he put two of his regular fingers up to your swollen bud and rubbed at it furiously. “I want to feel you lose all control again. Let go babe, let go of it all....”

You weren’t sure if Bucky had some mental control or something but as he told you to let go, your body obliged, and you started shaking and trembling again. Your ass rose upwards, and your hips rolled around violently as your spongy walls gripped at him, and you came even harder against him than you had the first time. Your moans came out broken and shallowed, as you tried to pant for air. Your mind reeled, and your entire body just washed over with white hot wave after the other.

“Fuck.” Bucky growled, and his cock twitched before ropes of white hot cum filled you to your core, and seeped from you as he pumped into you through the after math of both your orgasms. His body tensed, and he shuddered almost as hard as you did. He let out a string of low grumbles and moans before slowly easing his pace to a still. He just rested there a moment, before finally pulling out of you. He lowered grabbed your arms, and lifted you up from the couch, lowering himself down, and pulling you on top of him. He wrapped both arms around your now naked form, and he just tried to catch his breath, his chest rising up and down quickly.

You rested your cheek upon his sweaty chest, and you just stayed silent, allowing time to pass, getting far more comfortable than you should have been in his arms. Something about this seemed off. Something about Bucky being cuddly, and comforting didn’t settle well, but you’d be damned if you were going to address it. Honestly, it was nice. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been wrapped up in someone’s arms, nuzzled into them, and felt safe like you did right now. Of course, in the back of your mind, you knew you weren’t and this was a fleeting moment, but you’d enjoy it as long as you could. Before too long, you were asleep, and so was he.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky shot up, gently pulling you up with him, being startled awake by the sound of a loud banging upon the apartment door. He’d fallen asleep on the couch with you, and he already knew whoever was on the other side of that door, it wasn’t anyone he wanted to see. He shook you gently, and he whispered. “We got to go.”

You blinked, trying to wake yourself up, and you opened your lips about to speak but his hand went to your mouth. Your eyes widened, finally hearing the thudding against the door, and you nodded your head.

Bucky removed his hand from your mouth, and you got to your feet. You glanced down at your ripped apart clothes, and there was half a second where you didn’t want to go anywhere exposed, but the sound of the knocking made you snap out of that quickly. You grabbed your gear, Bucky did his, and you looked to him for what to do.

Bucky grabbed your arm, pulling you into the bedroom and going right for the window. He pushed the curtain aside, and he grabbed the window, ripping it up. “Go.” He motioned, bringing his glock up and aiming it right for the door way. “Go. Hurry up.” He waited for you to climb out onto the fire escape, and he followed after you. He walked over to where you were, and he sighed. “Come here.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, and he grabbed onto the edge of the railing, throwing himself over it.

Your arms wrapped around his body as you both dropped to the ground, and before you knew it you were on your feet.

“Go. Go. Go.” Bucky’s tone was firm and he motioned down the alleyway.

“I’m not waiting.” Kylo’s saber came up, the red hot blade cutting through the door effortlessly, and he kicked the battered, firey door open, stepping into the apartment. His golden-honey eyes narrowing as he skimmed the area over. He kept his blade ignited at his side as he walked through the apartment, and he got to the bedroom where the wind was blowing the curtain around. He tipped his head upwards, and he bowed down, peering out of it. He climbed out onto the fire escape, and he saw shadows disappear into the night. He assumed, no he knew it had to be you and Bucky. He climbed back into the apartment, to where the agents were all crowded inside, and he growled. “They’re out there. Find them. They have no where to go.”


	5. Distant Memory

Tw- graphic language, fighting, mind games, spicceeeeeeee, violence, just pure chaos

Bucky's metal fingers gripped around your tiny wrist, painfully as he dragged you down alleyways, in between peoples yards, and across the road, not caring to look both ways. You understood why he was in such a rush to get away from Kylo, hell you were too, but he could be a little more gentle. When he finally stopped, you twisted your wrist, freeing his firm grip of it, and narrowed your eyes at him, letting out a huff of breath. "Bucky, I need to stop a second."

"We don't have time for that. We need to keep going..If Kylo catches us-"

"What? He's going to kill us? I don't believe he will."

"Then you're stupid." Bucky snapped, pressing his back up against the side of the house, and peering around the corner. They weren't safe. He knew it, and he hoped you knew that. There were only so many places he could take you to hide out in, and one of them had just been compromised. Granted, it hadn't been the best of the hiding places, but he assumed if Kylo had found you both there, he'd find you both where ever you went.

You watched him attentively, and then took your own time to glance around the back yard Bucky had led you in to. "So what's the plan? Firstly, I guess I should be asking you, do you believe me? Cause if you don't believe what I said about HYDRA then why are you even helping me?"

Bucky's head snapped back around, and his eyes bore right into yours. "I don't know what I believe. I can't deny this unsettling feeling I've had in the pit of my stomach for weeks now. I know that." His tone was low, but deep, his words laced with uncertainty. "I know one thing, whatever there is between us, it's something that's been here, and my gut is telling me to believe you."

"What about-" You paused, and stepped to him, bringing a finger up and pressing into his chest where his heart was. "your heart? What's that telling you?"

His brows furrowed with a questionable glimmer in his eyes. He looked down to your finger jabbing into his chest, and he shot his hand up, and pulled it away. "Doesn't matter." He pushed it back towards your body. "And it's not going to matter what it tells me if we get caught. We'll both be dead." He looked back around the house, and he motioned for you to follow him. "Now come the fuck on."

You scoffed at his dismissal of the conversation, but opted that it could wait. Maybe it was too deep of a convo for him to have with you right now. Either way, you knew he was right. The chances of Kylo catching either/both of you and letting you get away with it were slim to none. You cringed to think about what he'd do, and your feet hurriedly moved your body after Bucky. "What about those avenger people?"

Bucky stopped abruptly, and you ran right into his backside, grunting softly. "What?"

"What about your friend there, the people who took me. Can they help?"

Bucky contemplated for a minute, and he pursed his lips. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea." He wasn't sure what other options he had. He could go on the run, no problem. Not that he was doubting your ability to hold up a pursuit, but he had a suspicious inkling that you didn't want to continue to flee.

"I'm full of good ideas." You bobbed your head a bit, pulling the corners of your lips into an overconfident smirk.

"Not the only thing you're full of." Bucky retorted smirking just as cocky as you did, enjoying how your cheeks flushed immediately when he said it. "Give me your phone." He extended his hand out.

"I don't have it."

"What? Where is it?"

"I....." You laughed nervously. "Lost it."

"Well fuck." Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically into the back of his head. "Alright well, I don't have mine either. Now we got to find to find somewhere we can use a phone."

You took a glimpse around, realizing you knew where you were. "There's a cafe a few blocks from here. We can use their phone. Come on." You slapped your hand onto his metal arm and led him in the direction of the cafe.

When you and Bucky arrived at the front of the cafe, you approached the door with nothing but utter caution. You were exhausted. Between your seemingly endless pursuits with Bucky, and then with Kylo, and the spicy night you'd had together, all you wanted to do was sit down and sleep.

Bucky pulled the door open for you, stepping into the quaint little cafe first. He scoped it out, making sure Kylo wasn't anywhere in sight, and he turned to look at you, nodding his head.

"Geeze thanks. I could have done that."

"Ya know, just because I'm helping you, doesn't mean you can be a bitch to me. Don't make me remind you how much of a moaning, writhing little mess you were for me." As you walked in past him, his metal arm came up and he slapped your left cheek, grimacing widely.

Your face turned bright red. There was undeniable sexual tension between you and Bucky. Having sex with him didn't resolve that. In fact, you were pretty sure now that you knew how fucking good it was, as you'd expected it to be, you were doomed. "O...Oh." Was all you could muster to say in response to him as you walked into the center of the cafe. Your hands clenched at your sides, and you approached the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The little brunette haired woman turned, and smiled brightly at you.

You watched her eyes widen, with what you presumed to be fear as Bucky approached you from behind. You awkwardly laughed, and leaned in, sliding your hands across the top of the counter top. "i was wondering if we could use your phone."

The barista glanced quickly between you both, and she visibly clenched her throat, the sound of her terrified gulp making Bucky chuckle softly from behind you. You kicked your foot out, and hit his shin, and cocked your head to the side, blinking rapidly up at the girl. It was your attempt to try puppy dog eyes at her.

Bucky chuckled beside you, grabbing your shoulder, and tearing you away from the counter. He leaned in, and his blue eyes bore into the baristas, and he smirked darkly. "What do you say Doll, how about you let us use your phone?"

The barista furrowed her brows, her cheeks reddening with a pink glow, and she averted her eyes from his hard gaze. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and she giggled softly. "Anything for you handsome." With that she turned, hurrying over to where the wireless phone was on the stand, and hurrying back just as quickly. She handed him the phone, and she shot you a side glance, then looked back to Bucky.

Bucky brushed his fingers along the back side of her hand, taking the phone from her, and he winked. When he spun on his heels to face you, he blinked seeing the death stare he was receiving from you. "Don't be like that Doll. I had to."

You scoffed under your breath, following him over to a table in the corner of the cafe, and you plopped down into the cushioned chair. Your anxiety was flaring, your eyes moving quickly through the cafe, and then outside, up and down both directions of the sidewalk, looking out for Kylo. He was coming. You could feel that impending doom feeling growing inside of you. The end was near. Drawing closer with every second that Bucky wasted with his flirting with baristas. "Hurry the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do Doll."

"Or what?"

"Time and place Doll. Time and fucking place." Bucky snapped back, pressing the buttons on the phone, and bringing it to his ear. He placed his hand flatly upon the surface of the table, and when Cap answered the other end, he sighed in relief. "i need your help. Again."

"Really Buck? What is it now?" Captain replied, looking around the compound, and stepping out of the room everyone had been gathered in. "What is it?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble with ....you know who. You know Y/N?"

"Obviously."

"Well, Kylo's coming for her, and I. We need help. Can you come get us?" Bucky's teeth gritted, half expecting Cap to start cussing him out for putting him into a bind enough as it was. He started tappign his fingers against the surface of the table, anticipating Cap's response. He was getting visibly antsy, uncomfortable. He shot you a quick glance before his eyes widened peering out of the glass window of the Cafe, and seeing Kylo standing on the other side of the street, his red saber glowing. "Got to go. We'll be at the lake." Bucky dropped the phone down, rising up from the table abrutply, and walking around it, grabbing your upper arm and lifting you to your feet quickly.

"What the hell?!" You cried as you were forced upwards, and felt his firm grasp upon your arm, digging into, knowing it was going to bruise. You nearly tripped over your own feet as Bucky dragged you through the Cafe, knocking people out of the way in the process. "BUCKY!"

"He's here ya dumbass!" Bucky exclaimed whipping his head around his dark brown locks whipping around the sides of his scruff plastered face, and he glanced past you to see Kylo storming across the street, and towards the front door of the Cafe.

The barista watched on, her face twisting with terror and fear as the large fridge of a man swung his saber through the glass door like a butter knife through butter, the glass shattering all around him as he walked into the Cafe. She was trembling as he approached her, and she had tears swelling in her eyes. She slowly rose a hand up, and pointed to where you and Bucky had just fled in the direction of. "That way."

Kylo nodded his head in a 'thank you' manner and he walked around the side of the counter, making his way towards the back of the Cafe. His saber roared with the ominious sounds as he took slow, cautious steps into the back room. He cocked his head, his golden-honey eyes scanning the room over, taking in all the details. He hadn't heard any doors open, so he knew they were both still in here, somewhere. "Awe, come on guys. I just want to talk."

Bucky watched your facial expressions change from his crouched down position beside you, and he narrowed his eyes when he watched your mouth open to speak. He slapped a hand over it, and he shook his head. His other hand came up, and he hushed you with his index finger to his own lips.

You rolled your eyes, snapping your head away from him, and swatted his hand away. You leaned in and whispered. "Why not? He's taunting us."

"That's what he wants. To make you speak." Bucky whispered back, the annoyance dripping from his words. He'd taken you and himself behind a stack of boxes, a poor attempt at a hiding spot, but it would give him a bit of time to contemplate how he was going to handle this situation. "We have to pass just enough time for Cap to get to the park at the same time as us. I'm going to create a distraction. When I say run, you run. Do you understand?"

You rose a brow questionably at Bucky's request, and you shook your head. "Don't be trying some heroic shit."

"I'm not." Bucky stated before shooting up to his feet, and lifting his boot clad foot up, kicking out the boxes that had hidden him out into the pathway. He stepped out to the end, just in front of the door that was their exit, and he tipped his head up, smirking at Kylo. "Kylo."

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, and he chuckled ever so softly. "Buck. Where is she?"

"What the fuck do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care about the little traitor? I get to be the one who puts her back into check. Of course, I care." Kylo's tone was dark, malicious. He rose his hand up, curling his fingers around the hilt of his weapon even tighter, the sound of the leather making the tiniest of noises. He heard rummaging just a bit further back from where Bucky had just came out from , and he turned his head. "Come out Y/N. I just want to talk."

Bucky looked defeated in that moment, knowing you weren't going to be able to pass up not replying back.

You popped up from behind the boxes, wanting to be just as dramatic as Bucky had, and pushed the boxes outwards in front of you. "HERE BITCH!" You looked right into Kylo's eyes, challenging him.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he looked back to Bucky. "You know what I find really funny?"

"Honestly, no one cares." Bucky spat before Kylo had the chance to finish whatever direction he was going with his question. "Y/N, run." He pushed off the back of his boots, lunging for Kylo.

You froze, Bucky's words ringing in your ears, playing on repeat, but you didn't oblige. You couldn't. You were left, staring right into Kylo's now darker golden-honey eyes, and being sucked into them. You could almost feel the rage emitting from his body, see the distance in his eyes, no sign of normal emotions. Just anger. Hate. Despair. "No." You finally mustered the word out, snapping your head towards Bucky, and hurling yourself over the boxes, and landing with a hard thud between the two men. You straightened your back out, and cocked your head to the side. "You want to do this, fine, but don't cry when I kick your ass."

Bucky's face flushed seeing you in front of him now, and he went to reach out for you, only to miss you by half a second. You were already lunging at Kylo, and he watched with dilated pupils as Kylo's hand came out and lifted you from the ground inches away from him, and so carelessly tossed you into the shelf of supplies, knocking it over. "Shit. I told you to run damn it."

Kylo's brows knitted together, and he shook his head. "Stupid bitch. You can't defeat me. Now," He stilled the dismissive shaking of his head, to look Barnes over. "You both will come back. Or die."

"Then I guess i choose death, cause I'm not going back." Bucky couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on at the compound, that you couldn't just be running your mouth about something that wasn't true. There were pieces of the puzzle that kept flashing in his mind, but nothing in order, and nothing that made it tie together. He could only see snippets, and damn it all if he wasn't going to get to the bottom of it. He had to, if only for his own sanity. He inhaled, his chest rising up and down, and he lunged at Kylo. He skidded across the tiled floor, bending his body down to come up under the saber as Kylo swung it through the air, the red hot blade just coming over the top of his head. He was able to feel the warmth of it, hear the whirring of the noise through the air, and he sneered. He came up in front of Kylo, balling his metal hand into a fist, and he upper cut Kylo under the jaw. When Kylo stumbled back, Bucky had to duck down yet again to avoid being split in half with the saber when it swung back through the air. He threw himself back upright, and he lifted his right foot up, lunging the boot flat into Kylo's chest, and then side swiping the hilt of the saber from Kylo's grasp. He didn't stop there. He closed the space between him and Kylo again, and he grabbed onto Kylo's shirt, ripping him from the wall he'd used to stabilize himself, and he swung him around like a rag doll. "I don't want to kill you Kylo."

"You couldn't." Kylo grumbled as he stumbled on his own footing, trying to gain some sense of control. The effort futile. He threw his hands up into the air as Bucky spun his face towards a nearby wall. He felt the impact of the sheer strength jolt through his whole arm as he just barely was able to stop his face from colliding into the fragile sheet rock. He pushed back against Bucky, using his foot to throw himself from the wall, and he swung his left arm over his right towards Bucky's face. He clipped him, side brushing his knuckles against his face, watching with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as blood spilled from bucky's lips. The hold he had on him relinquishing, and Kylo took the half second to whip his body completely around, and grab onto Bucky's throat, walking him backwards, and then lifting him into the air in his disoriented state. With one fluid motion of his hand, he tossed Bucky threw the air, and he cranked his neck from one side to the other as his body dented the wall when it hit it, and he dropped onto his face. He stomped over to the male, who was gasping for the breath he'd had knocked from him lungs, and he brought his foot up, and pushed it into Bucky's ribs, flipping him onto his back at his feet. He slid his foot up his body, and pressed it into bucky's throat, feeling the bones push inwards. He could hear them grinding against one another, and it was a noise Kylo cherished time and time again. As was the groans that erupted from bucky's throat in response to his efforts. "Are you done? Ready to give up?" He slowly put his hand behind him, using the force to pull his lightsaber hilt back into his grasp, and he brought it around the side of him. He pointed the end of the red glowing blade down at Bucky's sweat and blood covered face.

Your eyes fluttered open, pain searing throughout your entire body from your position on the floor. For a brief moment you were unsure of where you were or what was happening, that was until you looked around trying to soak in your surroundings. That's when it all came flooding back. Right. Fighting for my life. Got it. Your hands came up to your sides, and flattened against the tiled floor, and you pushed yourself upwards. The faintest groan slipped past your lips as you got upright, and used the knocked over shelf to get to your feet. You slowly turned looking back towards Kylo looming over Bucky on the floor, the red hot blade only inches from his face. You knew what the felt like. You shuddered to think what the saber actually felt like piercing through a body, the pain, the smell. You could see the fear in Bucky's eyes, and your stomach churned. Bucky wasn't afraid of much, but this, in this moment, he looked terrified. You stumbled forwards, holding onto your ribs, and spoke softly, a mere whisper. "I'll come. We'll come. Please...please don't kill him."

Kylo and Bucky both snapped their attention to you. Bucky's eyes full of 'Don't you Dare' and Kylo's full of 'Good. Glad to hear.' So totally different, both just as unsettling and making the internal conflict that was going on inside of you worse. You sighed, gasping softly as the breath went through your ribs, and you spoke again. "Lower the saber Kylo. We're not fighting anymore."

"MM." Kylo mused softly, mostly to himself, and he glanced between you and Bucky. He wans't sure what to do. Here you were, sacrificing yourself for a man who didn't even fucking remember you, and here he was, his ass beaten to a near pulp on the floor, looking to you with pleading eyes. The dynamic was foreign to him. The idea of someone being so willing to have their life put on the chopping block for him, bringing him a weird sensation. An uncomfortable one at that. He didn't like being uncomfortable. He growled, pulling the saber from Bucky's face, and removing his boot from his throat. "Get up. You're BOTH coming back. We can play the brain scrambling game ALL over again." He wasn't dumb. He was fully aware of what happened when that machine was strapped totheir heads. Luckily for HIM, he never put himself in the position to have it happen to HIM. He did as he was told, like a good solider. Unlike you and Bucky.

Bucky rolled his body upwards, and he leaned back against the wall, slumping down a bit. He spread his legs aaprt, and he looked past Kylo to you. "Why didn't you run when I told you to?"

"Because Bucky, I'm tired of running. Between being on the run from you, and now Kylo, I'm exhausted. I just want....a shred of peace. For my own well being." If your expression didn't clearly show your surrender, then your body language, and your tone did. Basically it screamed that you were done. You were strong, but this endless chase was becoming too much. The constant looking over your shoulder. Perhaps the fight wasn't over yet thought. In fact, it was time for psychological warefare, the only card you had left to play. "We're ready to go back, and deal with whatever consequences there are."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, the ride back wasn't anything less than unpleasant, and very awkward. The tension in the air thick, so thick you could almost taste it, swat your hand through it, and wave it around. Bucky was pissed you'd given yourself over to easily, and Kylo, well, he just sat there, gloating. Not verbally but from the way he was leaned back, and the smug expression spread across his freckled face, you knew it. It practically was oozing from his pores, polluting the air with his victory. You on the other hand, you were plotting. Thinking of how you could take HYDRA and Wolfgang down from the inside. It was going to take a lot of thought, a lot of time, and a hell of a lot of patience, but you were so dead set on it, nothing was going to stop you. HYDRA was like a virus. You had to defeat it from the inside.

When the SUV pulled up to the underground compound, Kylo was the first to get out, grabbing your upper arm with an unforgiving grip, the skin already swelling beneath it. "Come on." He turned to look towards the armed men nodding at them.

You didn't fight against Kylo's tug, sliding across the leather seat and getting to your feet. You glanced over your shoulder to Bucky who was being dragged out the other side of the SUV by the armed men. Your lips tightened as he struggled against them. Damn it Bucky. Dont resist. I'll take care of it. Please. You followed the men as they dragged Bucky to the front door, and disappeared inside. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, we're not going in there quite yet. You and I have some very unfinished business. I'm getting quite sick of you constantly running that pretty little mouth. I think it's time we adjusted it." Kylo snapped, his tone full of malicious intent as he led you past the SUV, and towards a smaller building off to the right of the hidden base. He grabbed the door with his free hand, and he opened it, spinning you around to go inside. It was a building they used to keep all the generators that ran the place in. A supply shed some might call it, but it was the only place that didn't have cameras. He released his grip on your arm as you stumbled into the room and he reached behind him shutting the door, and he smirked. "Tell me darling, you and Barnes finally fucked. How was it? As good as you hoped?"

Your face turned cherry red at the mention of your exploits with Bucky, and you scoffed. "I'm not telling you shit Kylo."

"You don't need to. I already know. I saw it all." He took a couple slow baby steps towards you, grinning widely when he saw you back up. "Seems like you enjoyed it. Too bad he wont remember it, or you," He paused, leaning his head down, and he rose his brows up. It only adding to his taunt. "AGAIN."

"Get bent Kylo." You got to the wall behind you, and you gasped when you hit it. Your body visibly tensing, and your hands going flat against the splintered wood.

"Unlike Barnes, i, didn't or wont forget what happened in that barn." Kylo's right hand came up, flexing his index and middle finger in an overly suggestive manner. "The way you came undone around them..." He glanced to the moving digits, and then back to you. "Just imagine how good I could make you feel."

"I'd r-" Before you could finish the sentence, he was storming through over to you, with no where for you to run. You leaned your head back against the wooden wall, and you just stared up into the dark lit eyes as his face lowered to yours. A bead of sweat dripped down your forehead down your temple.

Kylo chuckled ever so softly, the same hand that had been raised out in front of him moments before going to your hip, curling around it and holding you in place against the wall. "Dont pretend that you havent been begging me to give it to you from day one. I know, I know, you've got your fucking little dynamic with Barnes. Trust me, we ALL know." He leaned further down, his lips ghosting over your cheek as he put them right above your ear lobe, letting out a slow breath of warm air against it. "Come on, Y/N, let me show you how much better I can be than a brain dead solider."

"But isn't that what you are too? Is a brain dead solider?" You side glanced to him, your eyes narrowing into a cold hearted glare. Your hand came up, going past Kylo's body, and to the side of his cheek cupping his face, and you turned his head to face yours. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth Kylo." With that, you drew your hand back, and slapped his face as hard as you could, bringing your knee up to his groin, and wiggling out of his grasp. With fast feet, you moved through the building, kicking the door open, and rushing out across the dirt covered ground towards the SUV. You rushed around to the drivers side, and yanked the door open, pulling yourself into the drivers seat. You glanced down to see the keys still inside, and you chuckled softly, as you tugged the door closed. "Fucking idiots." You reached for the keys, twisting them, and then the shifter, throwing it into R, and slamming on the gas pedal. With speed, you spun the steering wheel backing up as quickly as you could, looking over your shoulder, and then slammed on the brake, throwing the shifter into D, and speeding away from the underground base.

Kylo's head spun with the impact of your slap, the burn searing across his entire cheek, and throwing him off kilter for a few seconds. Before he was able to react, you were already speeding away. With a pivot of his heels, and whip of his body, he watched the door swing open and then slam shut. A huff of breath escaping his tightened lips, he clenched his hands into fists, and stormed after you. Using the force to throw the door back open, he watched the SUV rush down the dirt road. "i don't fucking think so." He threw his right hand out, and he unclenched his fingers. He waved his hand, the SUV flipping over and over and over. He waited for it to finally stop, a brow raising upwards as smoke started pouring out the sides. He started walking towards it, but stopped dead in his tracks when the he saw the door swing open, and you crawling out of it, dropping to your hands and knees and crawling away from the wreckage. "Good, still alive." He continued his venture towards you.

You felt the hold on the car and the next thing you knew you were upside, the crushing sound of metal and steel ringing in your ears as your surroundings blurred, and warped with every single flip. By the time the car stopped rolling, you were sideways, and you could feel the blood dripping down your forehead from hitting it off the steering wheel. Not taking any time to recompose yourself, you reached for the door casing, and the handle, shoving it open as you pulled yourself out of it. You didn't bother to look back in the direction of the base, only caring to get yourself out of the now on fire car. Your lungs filled with the smoke that was pouring out of the engine, blinding you as you threw yourself to the ground.

Kylo got to you in no time at all, bringing his foot up under you and using the force of it to kick you onto your back. He shook his head as he stared down at your now tear ridden face, and he sneered. "You dont know when to give up do you?"

"Fuck you Kylo." You gathered spit into your mouth, eyes still clenched shut tightly due to the smoke that had gotten in them and you turned your head, spitting at the ground, missing him entirely.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and crouched down, grabbing a handful oif your hair, and ripped you off the ground. He started dragging you back to the base, entirely fed up with your shit, and your pathetic antics. "I've about had it with you."

"Poor baby can't handle a little fighting back. Says a lot about your ego and whats in your pants." You just couldn't help yourself. Your mouth evidently had a mind of its own. Your hands frantically grabbing at kylo's to try to pry his grip from your hair, failing.

"I tried to show you what was in my pants. You insisted you didn't want it. Now you'll never get to see. Now shut up." Kylo retorted back, getting to the door, and opening it, before so carelessly tossing you inside. "Get up."

You scrambled to your feet, using the back side of your hands to wipe your eyes, and the tears out of them, and you opened them finally, staring back at a very displeased Kylo before you. You looked around, slowly, and you sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see myself to my room. I'll put myself in time out."

Kylo rose a curious brow at you, and he just motioned out in front of him, to the compound you were now stuck in. "You might as well get comfortable. Wolfgang will be with you when he's done scrambling your boyfriends brains,..."

You cautiously stepped back to you were in the T intersection of the corridor, and you pivoted on your heels, twisting your body and speeding off down it. Your heart thudding rapidly into your chest as you rushed towards the safety of your room. Granted you weren't sure how safe it was in there anymore, but it was better than being in Kylo's presence anymore. You'd pushed his buttons, and crossed lines which you were almost positive you'd pay for in some way. You stopped short coming up on your door, and opened it hurriedly. You shoved it open, and stepped inside, closing it nearly as quickly. Short labored breaths, chest rising up and down, you leaned your back against it, and when you looked up Bucky was sitting on the edge of your bed, staring at you. "JESUS CHRIST BUCK."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Bucky rose from his seated position, and he very slowly approached you. He stopped when he was dangerously close to you, and he rose his hand up to your face, brushing a strand of your hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear. "Kylo being a jerk?"

"Uhh, yes? Bucky why aren't you .....what's happening?" Confusion ran rampant across your features at his very gentle touch, his words sending chills dancing down your spine. When you went to speak again, his metal fingers were curling around your throat, and you were being pulled from the wall, and across the floor. You gasped, and landed on the bed with a bounce. Before you could react, he took both your wrists into the grasp of his metal hand and pinned them above your head, pressing his body into yours. "Bucky...What's happening?!"

"Shhh. Just relax Doll." The look in his eye was nearly as distant as Kylo's was, and his free hand came up to your side, tugging your shirt up and running his fingers along your skin. He smirked when you shuddered under him, and he crashed his lips down into yours, grunting against it. The vibrations from his moan rippled your lips, and his tongue pushed past them, into your mouth. His tongue went under yours, lifting it up and twirling around it. The hand moving up and down your side moving between your bodies, and into the band of your pants. He hooked his fingers into the fabric, and swiftly tugged them down, allowing him access to your core. He slipped over your pelvis, and he brushed against your clit. He applied a slight pressure to it, just enough to stimulate you and get a moan into his lips before dipping it down into your wet folds. He eased them into your pulsing core, and started pumping them into you, bringing his thumb up to your clit and rubbing at it.

You were surprised, so thrown off by his lust, the passion, the domination, but you melted into the mattress of your bed, and slowly rose your hips up into his hand, rolling them around. He pulled from the kiss just about the exact time you needed to catch a breath, and you moaned out through a shakey breath against his face that was still hovering above yours. "Bu-"

He cut you off abruptly. "Don't talk Doll. Just let me make you feel better." His fingers continued their ministrations, pumping furiously, but ever so perfectly inside of you. He'd found your g-spot, and he worked it over. He rubbed your clit with the right amount of pressure, his blue eyes staring deeply into your own as you came undone against him. His metal handed grip against your wrist just enough to keep you from moving.

Your eyes fluttered open and shut as waves of white hot pleasure washed over you the closer you got to your climax, and before long you were moaning out without any care for who heard, bucking your hips up violently into his hand as you exploded around his fingers. He worked you through your aftermath, and you gasped when he pulled his hand from between your legs. Your half-lidded eyes watched him pull back and straighten his back out. You blinked in rapid succession as he brought his slicked fingers to his lips and cleaned them off eagerly.

"So fucking good." Bucky chimed, and slid off the top of you, and got to his feet. He started for the door, reaching a hand down to adjust his own excitement, and he stopped when he got to the door. "Don't go anywhere Doll. You're in big trouble." Little known fact, Wolfgang had gotten to Bucky while you and Kylo were having your moment, and he'd said the right words to set Bucky into a different mindset. The mindset of a cold hearted killer with just enough remembrance to know that you were something/someone to him, or you used to be. It was a form of manipulation that Wolfgang was going to use to his advantage, and you were completely unaware, left laying on the bed confused, and panting, breathless.

As Bucky exited your room, you just stared at the space he'd been standing in, and you gulped. So this was how Wolfgang wanted to play? Time to step up your game.


End file.
